


~Creatures of the night~

by Lonely_winter_br33ze



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bite, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hurt, I repeat, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lumity, Sex, Smut, Smut/Fluff, THEY ARE AGED, TWT, The Owl House - Freeform, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, boscha is decently nice, human luz, i suck at tagging don't come for me, probably a lot of things i forgot too tag, slight angst, some slight gore, there 16 dont kill me, vampire, vampire boscha, vampire lumity, vampire owl house au, why am i so addicted too this ship, witch willow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_winter_br33ze/pseuds/Lonely_winter_br33ze
Summary: so in this story it's years later, so luz is 16 in this, As well as some other people. She lives in the boiling isles still with Eda, but sometimes she will go too visit her mother pretty much in the human realm. years prier she finally admitted too her mom about being there and after a lot of convincing she finally convinced her mom too let her stay there only if she came too visit often. But suddenly an unexpected species comes too the boiling isles and make it quite known they're there. How will luz react too this strange new thing she has only saw in fairy tales? and how would she react if ones close too her became one of them?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 83
Kudos: 365





	1. A new type of scary.

**Author's Note:**

> so hi- i combined two things i rlly like TwT  
> Sorry if this is really bag this is like my first fanfic ever, I'm going too try too make more because i actually enjoyed making this, It's not done yet but more will come because i like the story so far- anyways enjoy reading my crazy story.

_ Beep beep.  _

‘’ nngh- 5 more minutes.. ‘’ The sloggy voice spoke, smacking the top of the phone she still had . The room she stayed in had changed a lot, Eda actually finally let her get a real bed, And as well as a dresser too put some clothes in. She also let her have a mirror that was placed in the corner of her room that she would look in every morning to make sure she looked at least decent for the day. 

_ Beep beep. _

The sound repeated, Luz would smack the alarm clock again groaning a bit, And turning around, getting really comfy for about a minute until she heard the annoying sound play yet again.

_ Beep Beep.  _

‘’ I swear, why do i set so many alarms for the mornings! ‘’ She’d say, rolling over and picking up the phone, wrapping her arms around the blue case and then tapping the ‘close’ Button, Then looking at the time and sighing. She still went to Hexside, her spells were getting a lot better and it really showed, but she still wanted to progress her spells since it meant a lot to her. The latina would sit up, stretching her arms out with a yawn and then scratching her back, And finally getting out of bed, Stretching around too let her muscles adjust to moving, and then finally going up too her dresser, placing her phone on top of the wooden piece of furniture, And then sliding open one of the dresser drawers, Grabbing her uniform that was neatly folded in the drawer and sliding it on after undressing, Jumping a bit whenever a familiar person opened the door. 

‘’ HEY LUZ! LOOK WHAT I GOT!! ‘’ The little creature marched in, with a wide grin on his face as he held a stuffed animal that looked like a cat one, And jumped onto luz’s dresser, Shoving it into luz’s face and causing Luz too laugh a bit at the adorable friend of hers,’’ Pft- Did eda get it from the human realm? ‘’ She’d ask, Picking King up and then giving him a peck on the forehead, And then holding him like a baby,’’ Yeah, They’re going to join my army, And then eventually I will rule the WORLD! HAHAHAH! ‘’ he’d say, jumping out of luz’s arms and then running out the door laughing his usual mischievous laugh. 

Luz would just laugh a bit, then walked over to some shoes and slipped them on, quickly grabbing a beanie and then putting that on as well. She’d look over at her phone still laying on her dresser, grabbing it and then marching out the room with some pride. 

She felt good about today, but suddenly all her pride went away when a panicked eda came running towards her,’’ Luz- Wait, I want you to take something too school with you today just in case! ‘’ she’d say, Holding out a weird spray bottle that was quite tiny, With a strange black liquid in it. Luz would pick it up, inspecting the bottle and then looking up at Eda with a brow raised,’’ What is this. ‘’ She’d ask, Eda would scratch the back of her neck and then would sigh.

‘’ Well I don't know if you’ve heard yet, but there’s a weird thing going around where there’s like these weird monsters going around and biting people. Pretty weird if you ask me, But just in case, I want you to spray the heck out of them if they try to bite you! ‘’ She’d say, Luz would blink and then would look at the door,’’ I’m confused, But i guess? Thanks, I’ll see you later after school. ‘’ She’d say, going for the door, And the slightly nervous older witch waving back with an unsure smile creeping on their face, A little anxious about the human going to school with what’s happening right now. 

Luz would close the door, Surprisingly hooty not saying a word, And quickly she'd dart off running towards school, wanting to get there quick too at least have a little conversation with her friends before she had to go to class to learn more magic. she'd sigh, her thoughts racing with random thoughts, All of them all over the place. I wonder what the weird thing Eda was talking about is? it's probably nothing too crazy right? or.. Maybe it is. hopefully nothing happens, I do have this spray. I wonder what the spray will do too them? maybe it's like pepper spray.

Luz would look around, slowing down her paste, getting a shiver behind her back that quickly made her go right back to running, A bit faster than before. Suddenly a strange noise could be heard, And luz would hear footsteps from behind her, She'd peer back, gasping a bit when seeing a silhouette of a taller person, Chasing after the teenager at a fast paste,'' AgH! g-get away from me! '' She'd yelp, trying to run faster but honestly not having too much luck, she'd reach in her pocket, Feeling around it and then pulling out a piece of paper that she luckily always had on her, And then would tap it and threw it at the figure,'' AH! LUZ ATTACK! '' The Latina hollered, A fire poofed into the air and went for the person, but the figure pretty much swatted it away.

Suddenly before luz could even comprehend the situation the figure would end up running a lot faster, grabbing luz and pushing them to the ground, pinning them and gripping their wrist they held onto, glaring them in the eye. 

Now that the figure was, Right on top of her. She could see who, or what it was. it was a man, brown hair and very very pale skin, his ears were big and pointed, he looked REALLY old. Luz would squirm, Trying to get out of the man's grasp, but nothing seemed to work,'' Nn GET OFF! '' luz would preach, looking down at her pocket and barely seeing the bottle but her arms were bound, Not able to use the spray. 

the figure would open his mouth, A sharp pair of fangs showing and then he'd lower down, trying to bite the teenager but then suddenly another person darted, and tackled the man, Luz without even trying too see who her savior was would stand and then ran towards the school again, Not looking back at all and just wanting to get away from the creepy stranger. Maybe that's what Eda meant. God was luz glad she was given a bottle but totally creeped out by that encounter. What was that person doing walking in the woods at that time in the morning? Why did they go after Luz? And who saved her? who was her knight in shining armor..

What would have happened if she was bitten? Or maybe something else, brr gross. 

Luz quickly would get to the school, looking around for her friends and then barely spotting willow, Quickly running towards her in a sweat,'' Willow! you won't believe what just happened! '' She'd say, willow looking over wide eyed, And then raised a brow,'' What is it luz? '' She'd ask, wrapping her arms around some books like she was hugging them,'' So there was this creepy guy, and he was chasing me down the woods which was weird- but then he tried to bite me and some stranger tackled him! it was so crazy! '' she'd say, Clearly still shaken up by what happened, Willow wide eyed while staring at her,'' Was that a naper? '' She'd ask, Luz looking at her super confused,'' Na.. fer? '' She'd cock her head to the side like she was a curious puppy.

'' naper. Kanaper in full, It's a type of vampire That is.. oh buddy crazy. but there's different kinds of vampires- '' " Like Wills, Willteriums. they will go for somebody and will get a blood donor pretty much! '' gus would walk over with a grin on their face,'' Yes, And then napers will go after just to eat, Usually they kill the victim after. '' Willow would mention, And gus would pull out a book and held it out too loud, who was staring shocked,'' yes! and then there's of course firo's, Firoteems, they're probably the most passive, they feed off of people's love for eachother or just love in general! '' gus would say, Willow looked down and blushed a bit, Looking away,'' uhm.. gus you do know it's not really.. Love? '' she'd say, gus looked up confused and then luz would look over at willow with the same look.

'' What do you mean? '' Luz would ask, Willow would sigh tapping her chin,'' i-it's more of off of erm.. i-intercorse.. like.. '' she'd stop and would almost huff angrily looking down at the ground, gus starred and then a light bulb brightened above his head,'' OH! Yeah, okay. But in that book there's a bunch of different vampires in there, There's only really like three but there's a lot about them on there! '' he'd say, luz looked down at the book she was given and nodded, Putting it too her side,'' cool, I'll probably read it in class '' she'd say with a nervous giggle, gus nodded and smiled,'' i really like it honestly, I want it back whenever you're done reading. '' the small witch would say, The human nodded, giving a thumbs up,'' of course! I'll try to read it quickly. '' she'd say, Looking around and sighing,'' Have you all seen Amity yet? '' she'd ask, Willow would shake her head,'' no, maybe she's just late today? '' She'd ask, Luz would look at her and shrug her shoulders.

'' yeah maybe, Or maybe she's sick.. i don't know, but let's head too class so we're not late.'' Luz would say, Willow nodding and then would sigh a bit,'' Alright, See you all at lunch. '' She'd say, darting to her next class. Gus and Luz exchanged a look and then would walk with each other to their next class,'' Is it just me or is willow acting a bit weird. '' Gus would say, Luz raising a brow,'' what do you mean? '' she'd ask, gus looked at her with the most disappointed stare and sighed softly,'' she's in a rush, i'm going to ask her if she's okay at lunch because she seemed weird.. it's hard to explain. '' he'd say, Luz nodded,'' ohh okay, Well my class is this way so i'll talk to you later! '' The latina spoke, darting off to her next class and waving back at gus who was waving and once luz was out of sight sighed again and walked to his class silently. 

Luz would start to pant again from the running earlier, Walking into her fist class and sitting down towards the back, and looking out the window that was on the side of the room, not even paying attention to class from her mind swirling with thoughts. She'd look down at her desk, looking at the book that Gus gave her and then opening it, Reading each page and starting off with the.. Naper? She'd read each page carefully, wanting to learn more about these vampires. It kind of amused her that the witch realm had vampires, And the human realm just spoke of them. She read many fanfictions about them, but she was kind of terrified by the fact that she encountered one that tried to bite her just earlier today. 

she'd keep reading, her eyes darting side to side and eventually before she knew it she heard a bell and would jump, did she really read that long? it only felt like a couple minutes at tops. She brushed it off, going to her next class and once getting there sitting down, looking to her side with a sigh,'' oh, hey luz. '' Amity would say, Piercing Luz's inner thoughts as she looked up at Amity who stared down at Luz,'' Oh uh- hey. Where were you this morning? '' She'd ask, amity would look to her side, The human taking this silence as a chance to inspect Amity's messy figure.

Her hair was kind of messy, Some strands hanging out of her pony tail that she still would tie up on the top of her head. her uniform looked like it had tiny rips in it, Some dirt obviously scattered,'' I slept in late. '' She'd say,'' may i sit here? '' She'd ask right after, Luz nodded and then would scoot her chair slightly over and sighed,'' did you wrestle a bear in your sleep? '' She'd ask, Amity looked over and sighed, Putting some strands of hair behind her ear and a couple failing to stay and drooping in front of her face again.

'' I uhm.. '' she'd looked to the side suspiciously, then sighed,'' I kind of.. I guess I didn't get too along with somebody. '' she'd say, her nose clearly perking up and her ears drooping. Luz would nod slowly and sighed,'' oh, I had a strange morning myself, I guess i saw a vampire this morning, But it's okay because somebody protected me from them! '' The latina would say happily, Amity looked at her and a little smile crept onto her face

suddenly covered with an unsure look whenever luz started to rant about vampires suddenly,'' i think it's so strange, they came so suddenly. Are there a lot? '' She'd ask the witch, Who looked over and shrugged,'' I dunno, I heard that there's already some at the school.. '' She'd say, Luz looked at her and then would nod,'' oh okay, Are there any species you like? or any you take an interest in? '' she'd ask, amity would look down tapping her fingers a bit and she'd sigh a little,'' i guess Wills, They are the only one who drink blood but more with just one person and not a bit of everybody. They usually make sure the person consents though, because once a Will's bites another they will forever be bound as a groom, Or wife, And the two pretty much will almost get sick if they're not around each other for too long or have bit, Or bitten the other. '' she'd say, Looking up and blushing from ranting, looking to the side.

'' S-sorry. '' She'd mumble, Luz would place her hand on amity's shoulder, making her jump and stare at the chocolate-like hand as luz began to speak,'' no no it's okay, I think it's cool you know so much. '' She'd say, Amity just stared at the hand and then covered her mouth turning to the side,'' Nn- S-sorry i needed too .. sneeze. '' She'd say, Luz would look at her and then giggled,'' okay! '' She'd say, Suddenly the two girls hushed once the teacher entered the room and started talking. During this class period Luz actually did her work, taking notes on what the teacher asked her too, And amity did so as well, well of course amity did. She was still really good at pretty much everything. it amazed Luz how amazing she was. . So perfect- No. Luz stop it! she probably likes some other popular guy, She probably isn't even into girls or anything. . nn GAH! 

'' nn.. '' Luz would purr almost, Amity looked over, turning pink at the cheeks,'' A-are you okay.. ? '' Amity whispered, Luz looked over and shook her head,'' Sorry yeah, I just was thinking out loud I guess. '' She'd giggle quietly, The two went back too looking ahead at the teacher lecturing the class about who knows what. Luz would softly sigh, Pushing her cheek up against her knuckles and trying to get decently comfortable, but it wasn't really working the best. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

The class went by fast once Luz slipped out of consciousness and into her fantasy life, Imagining so many things, A lot about azuara. She still was addicted to that, a little too much. She had imagined fighting right by her side, fighting off a million monsters and beasts, Both of them with magic staffs, Slashing left too right and hitting anything that came into their way. Eventually they got too an opponent though that was very small actually, they stood right about their height but they were almost a dark shadowy creature, Similar to the grom monster, But it would walk towards luz, About to say something but suddenly she felt a tap on her cheek, suddenly drawing back.

the human would look over, looking up into Amity's bright golden eyes that peered back into her, She almost could feel her cheeks burn a bit, Those eyes catching her in a wave of emotions. they almost spoke to her, All luz would think about was how beautiful those eyes were. well, Amity in general,'' L-Luz! class ended, come on let's go to lunch. '' She'd say, Holding out her hand, Luz would look down and then shook her head, Wiping her eyes and then taking amity's hand, being brought up too amity,'' Sorry i got really into a dream world. '' The human giggled, The giggle was contagious, making amity giggle with her and both of them were laughing, walking out the classroom side by side. 

Amity would look over and then at the floor, gulping a bit and then sighing,'' hey, So i was kind of wondering if you would want too mm.. H-hang out with me, since it's the weekend and all, And we haven't hung out in a bit? '' Amity said, her voice practically cracking. 

Luz would look at her and then snickered a bit, Amity's words were true. The last time they hung out was about a month or two ago for studying, but it was mostly edric and emira teasing amity about stuff. she didn't really catch what they were teasing the witch about but she supposed it was something good because amity turned so red from it. 

Luz would nod,'' Yeah sure, I wouldn't mind. Do you want to hang out at a house or somewhere else? '' She'd ask, Amity would tap her chin, looking at the floor and thinking and then would look up with a bright smile,'' how about we go to the woods by the owl house? I know there's some cool spots in there right? and i haven't really been out that much here lately. '' she'd say, Luz would giggle and nod,'' Sounds like a plan, '' Luz would say with a little giggle, then noticing they arrived at the lunch room. The teenager looked around, Spotting willow and gus already there and.. an unexpected guest? 

Luz would blink and then marched over with a huff, Amity confused until she realized who was there as well,'' Boscha! What in the world are you doing here! '' She'd say, making the pink coated female look back with a smirk,'' Actually, I was invited. by Willow. '' She'd say, Looking at her nails and smirking,'' Wait what? '' Amity would ask surprised, boscha looked up yet again and giggled a bit too herself, looking at willow with a smile. Willow, too both amity's and luz's surprise smiled back, and sighed a bit,'' Yeah.. I did, uhm. . Yeah.. '' She'd tap her index fingers together below the table, Gus looking over and seeing it,'' they also said they have something to tell us. After school right? '' He'd ask, Willow nodded and boscha smirked,'' mhm, if you all don't mind of course, '' She'd say, Amity gave her a little glare and then would sit down beside luz, a bit after luz decided to sit beside willow.

'' Well sure i guess, Do you all have a place in mind? '' The human asked, All the witches looking at her and all of them starting to think,'' Well maybe we can do it right outside of school once we're all out? '' gus suggested, boscha shook her head a bit,'' Sorry but no, It's kind of private but we just want you all to know so you all don't like.. freak out? '' She'd say, Willow nodded a bit,'' uhm, Amity? Maybe we can go to the woods where we were going to hang out and then just kind of go our own separate way once we're done? '' she'd ask, Amity looked over at the Latina female, unsure but then sighed a bit, looking down into her lap,'' S-sure, Yeah that's fine.. '' She'd say, blushing a bit and looking to the side, Willow catching it and giggling a bit.

'' Alright, That sounds good. '' Willow would say, Boscha nodding with willow,'' Alright, good. '' She'd say, Then all of them started to eat lunch together. Willow and boscha mostly talking to each other as well as gus, And luz would every now and again say something to them, Amity mostly stayed quiet until luz would include her, of course wanting to be a good friend to amity. 

Once lunch was done, The five would all go separate ways, gus going with luz, Amity going alone and boscha and willow walking to class together. 

'' bye amity! I'll meet you at your last period class! '' The human would say, Amity would look back and smile softly,'' yes, Okay. '' She'd say, the two turning and walking off, gus looking up and luz and smiling,'' So.. Did you read the book at all? '' he'd ask, luz looked down and nodded,'' Oh yeah! I mostly read about napers since I kind of had an encounter with one. '' She'd say, Scratching the back of her head and gus looking up smiling,'' oh really? that must have been frightening. They're the second deadliest. What happened exactly? '' he'd ask, Luz looked down and smiled,'' Ooh okay so, I was running to school because i wanted to get here quick when suddenly i heard these footsteps, And so i was over here like,' uhm imma just run faster. ' But they caught up to me and I tried to do a luz attack but it didn't work, But this mysterious person saved me by tackling the vampire! '' She'd say, doing hand motions with each part of the story.

gus would stare mezmorized and then gasped,'' Oh shocking! I wonder who the person was. '' he'd say, Luz nodded,'' Yeah me too.. '' She'd say with a sigh,'' Hopefully they're okay. '' She'd say, Then looked ahead and saw her class,'' Oh titan, Okay i have to go now, I'll see you outside after school? '' She'd ask, gus nodded,'' By luz! '' he'd say, Luz nodded and waved back,'' by gus! '' She'd holler, Then ran into class quickly taking her seat and staring intensely at the front of class, Watching the students pour in after her.

________________________________________________________________________

Luz would take a deep breath in, Looking around at the trees surrounding her and then felt a little grip on her arm, Looking to her side too see amity huddling into the side of Luz's arm,'' Amity? are you okay? '' She'd whisper, trying not to draw attention to the two girls since Gus, willow, And boscha were just ahead of the two. school went by fast, And then the five after classes left off for the woods, Boscha and willow mainly leading and amity and luz were behind the three, gus was following beside willow and the three were yapping away, Amity and luz on the other hand, have been quiet with each other. 

'' n.. I-it's really dark in this part of the woods.. Sorry. '' She'd say, letting go of luz's arm but then luz would grab amity's hand and smiled, Making amity immediately go red but it wasn't that easy to see. It was still bright outside, but the part of the woods they were in was covered by trees, The leaves above them covering the bright sky and making it hard to see. not able to see what critters were deep into the oak woods surrounding them. 

'' hey, It's okay. I got you. '' Luz would say, amity looked down at their hands, And then would smile softly and the two interlocked their fingers,'' T-thanks.. '' Amity would shly whisper, Luz nodded and the two would hurry a bit up, the little conversation making them a bit further behind from the rest.

After some walking, They finally got to the place they were heading. The area was well lit unlike the rest of the woods, and there were logs scattered that they all could sit on, boscha sighing and taking her pick first, Going for a bigger one that you had to climb up a bit to get onto. Gus would pick one right beside willow, Which was right beside boscha since the two were the ones who wanted to talk. luz would look up at the two, her mind finally flowing with possibilities of what they were about to say. Were the two dating? possibly, She wasn't dumb, She saw the way willow would look at boscha and the way boscha would flirt, Which sounded a lot more rude then it was supposed too. hopefully. 

Amity would sigh, Taking a seat farther than the rest, And luz would sit beside her, wanting to keep her company of course. And also because a part of her just really wanted to be around her, wanted to be with her all the time, And any time they got with each other she tried to make the most of it. 

'' alright, uhm. So, what i wanted to tell you all is uhm.. D-don't judge of course please! '' Boscha said, The human looked up, her brow flicking up from curiosity. was the thing she had to say so embarrassing that she just stuttered? she would look over at willow who was super red, And then luz would look back at boscha who opened her mouth again,'' So, You all know Will's right? like the kind of vampire that's been going around. Well one of them. . '' She'd ask, All of them nodded but Amity who was focused on rubbing her thumbs on each other. 

'' W-well.. I-I'M ONE! '' She'd blurt out, Gus gasped, Luz also gasped but ten times more dramatically,'' WhaAaaat? '' She'd say, Amity looked up and stared at boscha with a weird look, unsure of what to think clearly,'' mhm, Y-yeah.. And willow is my uh.. '' She'd look over at Willow who still was blushing and who cleared her throat,'' i'm her b-bride. '' She'd say, Luz gasped again,'' WhaT? Mega gasp! no Way! '' She'd say, giggling a bit and kicking her feet up excited,'' You two are so cute! '' She'd say, Boscha would blush then looked away,'' shut the fuck up round ears. '' She'd blurt, AMity looked up and growled a bit,'' Shut up pinky face. '' She'd say too Boscha, The two glaring at each other and willow and luz having too get the others attention to stop the glaring.

'' A-anyways, we just wanted to let you all know so you all didn't, well if you all by any chance saw us like doing something.. Well, y-y`know.. '' She'd mutter, gus nodded,'' mhm! yeah that would be.. Kinda weird, '' he'd say, then laughed,'' I'm happy for you all! '' he'd say, Luz nodded,'' Yeah, i hope you two are okay with this. '' She'd say, Agreeing with Gus,'' thank you all, i'm glad you all aren't mad or think i'm weird at all.. I promise I won't do anything to you all- Only too willow just because.. Yeah. '' She'd say, Willow laughed a bit and nodded. Gus would glance over at boscha and willow then smiled,'' So how did it happen? '' he'd ask, Willow looked over and smiled,'' Well i was walking home after school when suddenly i saw boscha looking like she was about to pass out, '' She'd start,'' Yeah, And then she helped me up and took me too somewhere private and i kinda explained what was happening and she offered to help, So like.. Yeah. '' Boscha would finish, Gus nodded slowly.

'' oh okay, That's cool. '' he'd say, boscha shrugged,'' I mean i guess..? '' She'd say, Willow giggled,'' it can be cool if you make it boscha. '' she'd say, boscha looked down and nodded a bit,'' it might be cool too you all but being a vampire kinda sucks, Well in a way it does. i can do some cool things! '' She'd say, Dropping down to the ground and then showing how she can run fast, Luz clapping at the performance and then Willow and gus joining, Amity just stared at the pink haired witch, vampire thing and then looked over at Luz and smiled a bit at how happy Luz seemed,'' I al- '' boscha would stop, looking around while her ears twitched up,'' Boscha? are you okay? '' Willow would ask, She held up her index finger and would look around, gasping, And running towards willow, wrapping her arms around her and her eyes almost glowing a bright red,'' guys, come over here. I heard something and it didn't sound good. '' she'd say.

Gus would look over and raise a brow,'' hm? What did you hear!? '' he'd ask, Amity would look at boscha and then would look over at Luz,'' come on luz, i don't want you getting hurt. '' she'd say softly, Luz nodded,'' Yeah, It sounds creepy.. '' She'd say, A cold shiver going down her spine. boscha would look over at Luz and then her eyes widened, staring at luz's round human ears and suddenly gripping onto Willow, willow wrapping her arms around Boscha and looking up at boscha,'' Boscha.. are you okay? you don't seem well. . '' She'd ask, boscha shook her head,'' amity, get luz and get the hell up here. They're after her, I just realized.. '' She'd stop and sighed, Amity raised a brow but listened, grabbing luz's wrist and dragging her to the others, luz yelping a bit,'' What? What's going on? Who is after me? '' She'd ask.

Suddenly before they all could even process it luz's question was answered, A man bursting out of the woods, luz turning and gasping. It was the same male from earlier that day, Amity suddenly gasped and pushed luz away towards boscha who dropped down by the others and ran for luz, grabbing her and pushing her towards willow who was shocked and then pulled her arms up,'' AMITY NO! '' Boscha yelled, Amity wouldn't Listen, Tackling the man and growling, looking him in the eyes,'' why you again.. '' She'd mumble, Luz looked back wide eyes, gus was stuttering, And boscha was running at the two, trying to pull amity away from the vampire before it was too late, but suddenly all their fears came true.

'' GRR.. THEN I'LL JUST FEED OFF OF YOU! '' he'd yell, Grabbing Amity and jumping high up into one of the trees, boscha looking up and gasping, jumping up onto a tree branch and trying her best to get up too the two fast. Amity would gasp and then tried to draw a circle into the air, But her arm got grabbed and then she felt something peirce into her neck, gasping and staring wide eyed into the sky. luz would gasp, Running towards the other and throwing a piece of paper onto the ground, A huge piece of ice launching her into the air, And she'd take another piece of paper, Slapping it onto her hand and tapping it, throwing it at the vampire, And the vampire swatting it away, Sucking at Amity's skin and Amity being unresponsive. boscha would get too the two, using her now out claws, Almost like a cat, Too scratch the vampire, the vampire would suck hard, then would let go of amity, dropping her and yelling a bit before punching The pink skinned vampire.

'' THANKS To you, She's dead. Since you wouldn't just let me take some of the humans. I wanted the HUMAN. '' he'd yell, Then growled, Shaking his head and disappearing, boscha tried to run after but then stared at him, Watching him leave and then looked down at Amity's body, her eyes tearing up at the sight she saw. luz already pulled Amity up into her arms, Sobbing hard and hugging Amity tight,'' NO AMITY NO NO NO! '' She'd say, Shaking her head,'' W-Why did you go to him.. you.. '' She'd just stop talking, her words turning into tears that dripped onto the unresponsive body's face. 

Willow and Gus were by luz's side, patting her back and both teared eyes,'' Luz it's okay she's going to be okay, we got her shh.. '' gus would say, looking over at Willow unsure of his own words. Boscha would sigh, looking around distressed and then would drop down, looking down at Amity and then feeling a single teardrop,'' let me see her. '' She'd say, Luz looked up confused and then would look back at amity hugging tighter,'' N-No s-she.. AMITY NO! '' She'd yell, Hiding her face into amity's chest, boscha sighed a bit and beant down near Luz, grabbing her shoulder and making Luz look at her.

'' Look, Vampires can turn others into vampires if they're dying, she isn't fully dead yet, Just unresponsive. . so let me see her, As long as you promise me something.. '' She'd say, Luz would sniffle, Wiping her face,'' W-what.. '' She'd mumble, Boscha would grab amity's body, moving some of her hair and staring at the witches neck,'' She's going to be a Will, but look.. they LOVE you humans, So if you actually like her or something, Let her go for you. I'll explain more about it, i don't have much time.. '' She'd say, Quickly taking her fangs and biting into Amity, Making sure the bite was deep and then her body tensed up, The three friends stared at the two, Watching as Boscha's body was tensing up tight.

her hands gripped into her own shirt, A bit of black being seen right by where boscha was biting, Then boscha would raise her mouth off of amity, piercing her own tongue and letting the black blood drip onto Amity's bite mark, Watching the blood run into Amity's body and watching as Amity slowly went a bit less pale, but still really pale.

Luz would stare, Still sobbing quietly, And would then meet eyes with boscha,'' Back up you all, Willow you should be okay but she's going to immediately want blood, Luz, She's probably going too mainly go after you. '' She'd say, putting her tongue back into her mouth and sucking a bit on the bit of blood left to make it leave, Then feeling Amity's body tense and then suddenly she'd cough, looking up at boscha with red eyes, suddenly feeling her grip tightly against her older friends.

'' W-what.. GN! Gh. AG W-What D-Did.. '' She'd close her eyes shut, covering her mouth and nose, And then looked over at Luz with eyes filled with hunger. 

'' Amity no, You have to resist it for just a bit. I need to explain a lot to you. '' She'd say, Amity just would cover her mouth staring at Luz, Who stared back shaking, her arm reached out,'' i.. Amity.. '' She'd suddenly shake her head, Running to Amity and dropping down hugging Amity, Boscha looking at Luz and sighing shaking her head,'' You're going to get bit round ears. '' she'd say, Backing up and watching as Amity would grip onto Luz, hugging her back but seeing the struggle in her eyes as she tried not to let her hunger get over her.

'' L-luz.. '' She'd say softly into Luz's ear, Making Luz shiver a bit,'' A-Amity I thought I lost you. . '' She'd say, hiding her face into the crook of Amity's neck, Willow would look at the two and then at Boscha,'' W-wait luz you might get bit.. '' willow would say, gus nodded,'' Yeah! '' he'd preach, luz shook her head,'' I Don't care. '' she'd say, Amity would look over a bit at Luz wide eyed and suddenly closed her eyes tight,'' I.. Boscha fucking explain shit and help me get this horrible sensation away. '' She'd say, sitting up a bit and feeling luz just bend her knees a bit and sit in Amity's lap now. 

'' u-uhm.. Well i bit you, you pretty much were dying and i didn't have anything else to do or you would die, So uhm.. You're going to need a bride or groom soon because at 16 is when Wills deadline is, And you're 16. You're going to feel like that until you get a groom or wife, '' She'd say, Amity would grip Luz a bit tighter and suddenly would gasp for air a bit,'' I-I.. She.. Luz. you.. '' She would shake her head, gritting her teeth,'' s-should we give you all some privacy? '' Willow would ask, Gus looked up and then at luz and Amity with a frown,'' we don't know if luz even wants to do that though. '' she'd say, Boscha would sigh, shaking her head,'' let's go guys. Trust me, I can tell. '' She'd say, Luz ignored their comments, hearing their footsteps off in the distance and their chatter slowly fading away, her direction wasn't towards them though. 

All she cared about was that Amity was okay,'' F-fuck Luz you're going too drive me crazy.. '' She'd say, Luz would look over and sighed softly against the crook of Amity's neck,'' do it.. '' she'd say, Amity looked at her, their eyes meeting and the two exchanging a look, Amity blushing, Looking into Luz's chocolate colored eyes and luz looked into Amity's golden ones. 

'' I said do it. I know how much you need to bite me.. '' She'd say, backing up a bit and looking down at Amity, using her hands to press up against amity's chest,'' Just d-do it. '' She'd say, looking to the side and causing Amity to go as red as blood itself. she'd look down at Amity's neck and would shutter between her teeth,'' A-are you sure.. ' 'she'd say, Leaning closer to the human, Sniffing a bit and smelling Luz, All the smells she gave off. it was intoxicating. 

'' yes Amity. '' She'd say, suddenly letting out a small yelp whenever Amity would lick Luz's neck, Licking her neck a bunch and luz shuttering out,'' nn- w-what.. '' '' i read about it, It's.. supposed to make the stop numb.. '' She'd say, continuing to lick the spot. Luz would shake, feeling her body stiffen and a weird sensation go through it, her hands clinched against amity's back, her thighs squeezing together and her eyes shut tight,'' Aah- w-why does it.. Feel.. S-so.. '' She'd suddenly feel Amity's teeth pierce through Luz's neck, making her gasp and let out a moan, Not intentionally, it just came out. Luz would shutter, her whole body shaking and letting out another moan when she felt light sucking against the spot, Amity's eyes were shut, unable to get her mind off of the girl before her. Luz.. She loved her, But now she was biting her. sucking blood out of her because of some feeling she got.

Amity was unsure about this but continued, Luz kept moaning and then amity would let go of Luz, Taking her teeth away from the bite and looking up at Luz who was still shaking,'' A-Ah.. A-amity.. '' she'd softly say, gripping onto Amity's shirt right in front of her chest and Amity Sighing a bit,'' S-soorry.. '' '' NO-- no i-it's okay.. It actually.. '' She'd stop and blush, Looking to the side,'' i-it felt. . really good.. '' She'd say, Amity smiled a bit,'' I uhm.. I guess.. You're my bride now? '' she'd say nervously, Luz would cover her mouth with her sleeve and would try to catch her breath, Slowly nodding to Amity's question.

Luz's mind was racing. it was so fast, everything was going so fast. one second she was sobbing thinking her best friend, Crush, just died and then a couple seconds later she's a vampire, biting her and now she's saying she's her bride? this can't be happening, This must be a dream. No way. Luz would whine almost, going red and hiding her face with her hands, Amity looking at her and raising a brow,'' Are you okay? '' She'd ask softly, Luz would just whimper and then hid her face into The crook of Amity's neck, Sighing and breathing heavily,'' i.. c-can we go to the owl house. '' The human asked, Amity smiled and then would wrap her arms around Luz's thighs, Standing up while holding onto Luz and making the human yelp.

'' A-Amity?? '' She'd mutter, Amity would hold her and started walking out of the parts of the woods,'' Shh.. '' She'd hush Luz into her ear, then looked back at the dirt path, paying attention to how she stepped. the fall leaves crunching below her, A whole bunch of new scenes developing for Amity. Amity was shocked as much as Luz, She was just annoyed, trying to hang out with Luz but then suddenly a vampire shows up and now she's one? how would her siblings react.. oh god and her parents? but they wouldn't know unless she told them right? they can't even find out. but on top of that she Bit luz. Why.. She just couldn't resist her smell. Her smell is still there, Amity just doesn't have the biggest urge to bite luz anymore. She just needed to Taste luz.

If she was being honest to herself, She loved how Luz tasted. She'd sigh softly, Feeling luz still a bit and softly breath against her own neck, I guess she fell asleep hm? I mean, She did take a lot of blood from the human, Amity felt full of energy though. maybe this was something vampires did, they're just always full of energy. maybe.. She had a lot more stuff to learn about them though, especially since she was one now. nn.. 

amity would pick up her speed, running down the path, this making it a lot faster to get too the owl house, Quickly leaving the woods and taking a sharp turn, Her feet moving one ahead of the other, quickly getting too the owl house and then they got there, Amity looked up at the house, And the big window, then sighed softly, patting Luz's head on her beanie and then waking up too the door, Knocking on it and watching the door open for her.


	2. Weird urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is experiencing a weird new feeling, And as well as Amity. The two are confused but then find out what it is, and then help the weird feeling and making it go away. but how often will they need too do this? and then later they go hang out with the others, ( in meaning Willow, Gus, And Boscha ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wait, I didn't expect anybody too like this at all, but then I look today and there's so many hits and already some comments and stuff, I can't believe people actually read this story and liked it! Also I'm going too try too update this story as often as I can, But it's kind of hard too do that with all of my stupid school work and stuff. But I promise I will try too get too it as often as possible. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also sorry for it being shorter, I just really wanted too get one out too you all because you all seemed too have enjoyed the last chapter.

Luz would flutter her eyes open, Looking around the room and then immediately sitting up, grabbing her neck and rubbing it a bit, Breathing heavily when realizing..  _ It wasn’t a dream.. She really did get bit by Amity Blight.. They were.. Brides?  _ Luz Stared confused, suddenly hearing a click from the door and a light slowly peering into the dim room, A silhouette of a witch showing at the door, clearly having something in her hand, And as she walked in Luz’s vision became clearer and she could get a good look at who it really was.

‘’ oh. Hey Luz, Are you feeling alright? ‘’ Amity would ask, walking over to Luz who was staring and then shook her head fast and sighed,’’ Mhm, just a little shaken up I guess. ‘’ She’d say, Luz would glance at the plate, Seeing some cookies that looked a little different in color, And Amity would place them on the little nightstand Luz had, Sitting on luz’s softly cushioned bed and smiling at Luz,’’ You slept for a while. It’s pretty late right now, But i made you some cookies for when you woke up. It's kind of a family recipe I guess. ‘’ She’d say, picking one up and snapping it in half, Biting into the half. Watching as Amity extended her arm with the other half of the cookie in hand,’’ care too try? ‘’ She’d ask, Luz would slowly nod, Taking the cookie and biting into it, Then stars growing in her eyes as she awed at the amazing unique flavor, quickly eating the whole cookie up greedily.

Luz would look up a bit, watching as Amity bit into the cookie and then again started adoring her, thinking about how amazing she was, And how she was just so beautiful.. But suddenly her mind shifted, the bite.. She bit her. Amity and Luz now had a bond different than any other, And she didn’t know if she was ready honestly. By how the books read, it was a bond that made the booth of their souls connected to the other until one broke it. Luz didn’t know what that meant though, It kind of terrified her but at the same time she wanted to know. Wanted to know how this new relationship was going to be.. Wait. Relationship.. 

Amity would glance over, Watching Luz’s cheek fill with a red tint, and then raising a brow,

‘’ Are you alright Luz? ‘’ She’d ask softly, Making Luz jump a bit and quickly nod,

‘’ Y-yeah sorry! I just was thinking.. Uhm, A-are you sure you want to be like this with me? ‘’ She’d ask, Amity looked at her with a confused gaze, Taking another bite into her bookie and sighing,

‘’ What do you mean by ‘ being like this with you ‘ ..? ‘’ Amity would ask, Luz sighed a little bit, Criss-crossing her legs and putting her hand into her lap, Looking down and then scratching her cheek awkwardly, Still having a tint of red on her cheeks,

‘’ Well, W-we’re brides now right? ‘’ She’d ask, Amity would look down and giggled a bit,

‘’ I mean, You’re my bride, yes. ‘’ She’d say

‘’ What does that make  _ you  _ too  _ me  _ ? ‘’ She’d ask, Making Amity stop a bit and then she’d take a deep breath in, backing up onto the bed and kicking her shoes off, Hearing them hit the floor with a  _ thud.  _

‘’ Well, I’m uhm.. I don’t know. I’m whatever you want me to be i guess.. ‘’ She’d say, luz stared at her, when Amity would talk she’d watch her mouth open and close, the shapes it made each syllable she said, then she’d look over and would nervously laugh, Not really knowing what to say too Amity’s comment.

‘’ O-Okay.. ‘’ She’d say, Then looked over at the tray on her night-stand and would look at Amity,’’ may i take one? ‘’ She’d ask, Amity nodded and then luz would react hover, grabbing another one of the odd colored cookies and biting into it, making a, Mm sound when she swallowed the cookie down.

‘’ I see you like them, ‘’ Amity said with a soft smile, luz nodded quickly

,’’ Yes! They’re soo~ good! I didn’t even know cookies could be this good! ‘’ She’d say, making Amity laugh at her excitement in the cookies she made. Suddenly the two jolted up once they heard somebody open the door.

‘’ LUZ!! ‘’ King would yell, Running into the room on all fours and then jumping onto the bed and then into luz’s lap, Making luz laugh a bit at how scared luz and Amity just got.

‘’ Hey King, Is Eda home? ‘’ She’d ask, King shook his head with force, Delaying after each time he’d swish his head one direction.

‘’ Nope! ‘’ he’d say, popping the ‘p’. 

‘’ where is she at? ‘’ The teenager asked out of curiosity, King looked up.

‘’ She went to find some weird things for potions or something, She said she would be back later. Why were you late though? ‘’ He’d ask, Luz would pat his head a bit and smiled softly,’’ me and Amity were just talking to some friends. Sorry I didn't stop by to tell you I was going to be late today. ‘’ She’d say. 

‘’ It’s okay, I just got a little.. Mm.. Worried.. I guess, But i knew you were going to be okay! ‘’ He’d say, Testifying with his emotions obviously, Which made the teenager laugh.

Amity would look at the creature, And then would look up at Luz and her lips flicked up at the corners, Luz looking over and blushing at Amity’s smile and her soft gaze, King looked up at the two and then groaned annoyingly.

‘’ Ewww Gross! ‘’ He’d say, Luz looked down and patted his head.

‘’ Oh shush, ‘’ She’d say, Picking him up and kissing his forehead a bunch and king squirming around.

‘’ EwWWw Nooo! ‘’ he’d yell, eventually getting put down and his first reaction being to jump off the bed, Staring up at luz while sitting down almost like a puppy. 

‘’ Amity, ‘’ Luz would began, Amity quickly jumping a bit and tensing up, Shaking her head slightly and then looking at Luz,

‘’ Y-yes? ‘’ She’d shutter, Luz would giggle and then looked at the window beside them.

‘’ It’s kind of late, Would you like to just stay here tonight? ‘’ She’d ask, Amity would look at the window, Realizing it was dark outside and sighed softly.

‘’ mm.. Yeah it should be okay, let me just text Edric or Emira and ask if it’s okay if they cover for me, Because i would prefer my parents not getting mad at me for not telling them. ‘’ She’d say, luz nodded and then would stand up, Stretching and popping her back since it felt uncomfortable, Sighing and looking down at King who was just staring at Luz. 

Luz would turn around, Looking at Amity who made a circle in the air and then grabbed her scroll that popped out of almost a portal looking thing, Then she’d unravel the scroll and starting clicking on the screen, luz sighed a bit and then turned, Walking too the door with King following not far behind.

‘’I’m going to go clean up, I’ll be back in just a bit okay? ‘’ She’d say, Amity looked up from the flashy screen and nodded, going back too typing away. Luz would open the door softly, Then walked out the room and watched king run down the steps, And Luz would go to the bathroom, Walking in and making sure the door was locked, Then looking in the mirror and rolling her head back a bit, pressing up against where the bite was from Amity, and then gritting her teeth a slight bit. 

It’s not like it hurt, It more of just surprised the young woman that she got bit. She still couldn’t comprehend what happened. She wasn’t mad though, She’s more glad that Amity is okay. She seriously thought she lost her friend for a moment there..

_ A man bursting out of the woods, luz turning and gasping. It was the same male from earlier that day, Amity suddenly gasped and pushed luz away towards boscha who dropped down by the others and ran for luz, grabbing her and pushing her towards willow who was shocked and then pulled her arms up, _

_ '' AMITY NO! '' Boscha yelled, Amity wouldn't Listen, Tackling the man and growling, looking him in the eyes, _

_ '' why you again.. '' She'd mumble _

Luz would look in the mirror and lowered her head, gripping the sides of the sink that was in front of her and sighing, suddenly remembering what had happened way earlier that day.. 

_ the figure would open his mouth, A sharp pair of fangs showing and then he'd lower down, trying to bite the teenager but then suddenly another person darted, and tackled the man _

Was Amity the one who had saved her? She had to ask, quickly looking at the door and walking out, Running into her room and Amity jumping, Dropping her scroll and then sighing once she realized who it was.

‘’ Oh Titan you scared me. ‘’ She’d say, putting her hand by her heart like her heart just bursted out of her chest.

‘’ Did.. The vampire from earlier, The one who uhm.. Yeah.. Did.. ‘’ Luz would pause, Looking down and then closing the door behind her, looking over at Amity who looked confused,’’ Did you see him before? ‘’ She’d ask, Walking towards the bed that the, now vampire still sat on.

‘’ hm? ‘’ She’d humm, Watching as Luz sat onto the bed, Looking her in the eyes.

‘’ Did you save me from him earlier today..? ‘’ She’d ask, Amity’s eyes widened a bit and then suddenly she looked sad, Looking to her side and rubbing the side of her arm.

‘’ is that why you looked messed up this morning.. ‘’ Luz would ask, her voice getting softer, crawling a bit closer to Amity who seemed really sad from the question.

‘’ I didn’t want you to get hurt. ‘’ She’d say, Suddenly jerking up a bit when Luz touched her shoulder.

‘’ I’m not mad, I just wanted to know.. ‘’ luz would say, Then smiled and would crawl a lot closer to Amity, wrapping her arms around the witch and placing her chin on Amity’s shoulder.

‘’ Thankyou.. ‘’ Luz would whisper into her ear, Closing her eyes and feeling Amity slowly wrap her arms around luz. 

‘’ Don’t thank me, I just didn’t want you to die. ‘’ She’d say, Suddenly wrapping her arms around Luz’s thighs, Making her gasp and then got placed in Amity’s lap, Luz looked down at Amity and into her golden eyes, The witch smiled at her and then would pull her a bit closer,

‘’ Sorry.. It’s more comfortable this way in my opinion. Do you agree? ‘’ She’d ask, Luz hesitated a bit, Still staring down at Amity but then would get less tense, putting her head back where it was, But more of hiding her face into Amity’s shoulder this time.

‘’ Y-yes.. Thank you.. ‘’ luz would say, Closing her eyes and enjoying the position. 

______________________________________________________

Before Luz could realize she had fallen asleep again, Almost like Amity had put her under a sleeping spell that Any time the two had hugged or cuddled she would fall asleep, And Amity, Out of boredom went to sleep. Not really needing it but she didn’t want to wake Luz up just to move her so she could do something. And even so, She was comfy there, So she didn’t want to even move. 

But after some time, eventually Luz woke up, immediately turning red. 

‘’ NN- ‘’ She’d jump back, Causing Amity to wake up from the sudden movement, staring at Luz and turning red herself, Looking to the side.

‘’ S-sorry. ‘’ Amity would mumble, Luz immediately shook her head,

’’ No No it’s okay, I just didn’t know i fell asleep I guess. ‘’ She’d say, then would suddenly stop, Looking down at her hands and then gulping a bit, getting a weird.. sensation? She’d look up at Amity who was staring at luz, but not where she had expected. She was staring at her neck, And sometimes her gaze would change somewhere else, Luz would blush more and then covered her face whining a bit against her hands.

‘’ mm I-I feel weird.. ‘’ luz would say, Amity would look up at her face and would raise a brow.

‘’ What do you mean by that? ‘’ She’d ask, Luz would start fidgeting with her fingers, Looking down at them and then would gulp.

‘’I-it’s hard to explain.. ‘’ She’d say, Amity blinked, super confused and then would glance back at her neck. 

‘’ Explain the feeling to me. ‘’ Amity would say, Luz immediately taking her hand and laying it on the bite mark that was still on her body. 

‘’ i.. T-Tingly? Just weird. Almost like.. ‘’ She’d stop and look at Amity who would stare confused at her, then suddenly her eyes widened, gritting her teeth and covering her nose again.

‘’ S-Shit.. ‘’ Amity would mumble into her hand, closing her eyes shut tight, Luz gasped a bit and crawled to her, placing her hand on the vampire's shoulder,

’’ Are you okay? ‘’ She’d ask, Amity looked up and then closed her eyes shut tight again.

‘’ c-can.. Gg this is going to sound weird and creepy but c-can i.. ‘’ She’d open her eyes, suddenly her iris’s turning from gold to Red, her pupils dilated as she would stare at Luz’s neck, her mouth opening the very slightest bit, Fangs now showing any time she opened her mouth.

‘’ A-Amity..? ‘’ The human mumbled, Suddenly gasping, being pushed back into the bed 

And pinned by the vampire, Amity staring down with hunger in her eyes, having a tight hold onto Luz’s wrist, And Luz was flushed red, her whole body was hot; but now she realized what Amity wanted.. No- needed. And she needed it too. 

‘’ D-do it.. ‘’ Luz would say softly, almost a whisper. Amity would look down at Luz’s body, letting go of Luz's right wrist and taking her hand, tracing it down Luz's body which made luz shiver.

‘’ where? ‘’ Amity asked, her eyes watching her own hands trace down the human’s torso, Stopping at the start of the pants, and tracing back up. Luz would shut her eyes and shuttered, gulping at the feeling that she felt each time Amity would move her hand. Amity was in a different state of mind, Clearly, She usually is nervous and awkward. _ Right now I'm guessing the hunger is making her like this..  _

‘’ i-i.. Anywhere y-you want.. ‘’ Luz stuttered, Amity would look up at Luz, then back down. Taking her hands and grabbing onto the button on luz’s uniform that they accidentally slept in, For luz twice. She’d unbutton the jacket part, tugging it away and throwing it onto the floor and then looking down, grabbing the bottom of the shirt and looking up at Luz.

‘’ may i take this off? ‘’ she’d ask, Luz looked down and then back up slowly nodding, feeling her torso slowly being more revealed, And her breath hitching at the chilly feeling. Amity’s attention was fully into taking that shirt off, slowly revealing more and more of her stomach, A sudden weight being felt on the shirt when she got too The women's perky Breast, And with a tug she got it over her breath and head, Staring down at Luz and smiling, Likcing her lips before lowering herself, grabbing Luz’s wrist, And looking up at Luz who stared down with her eyelids half closed, Mouth parted open barely and if you listened closely you could hear Luz’s breathing not so calm.

Luz would gasp a bit, A sensation pulsing to her center whenever Amity took her hands, And very.. Very  _ slowly  _ dragged her hands across the humans body, getting too a bit above her breast, And then stopping and taking her index finger, pressing against a spot a bit above Luz’s right breast. 

‘’ This alright? ‘’ She’d ask, Luz would nod quickly.

Amity would lower herself, opening her mouth ever so slightly and then licking the spot that was once being poked at, that hand grabbing Luz’s wrist, still keeping her pinned to the bed. Luz would close her eyes shut, Feeling Amity’s hot breath against her cold chocolate skin, Then suddenly gasped and shuttered whenever Amity sucked on the spot a bit, Haven’t bit into it just yet though.

‘’ nAhh.. ‘’ Luz would let out, closing her mouth and trying to resist Amity’s grip to cover her mouth, Which didn’t go as planned since Amity had a  _ Very _ tight grip on Luz’s wrist. After some licking and sucking, She’d suddenly take her fangs, pressing them against the skin and with one motion biting into the flesh, already tasting the salty flavor from the blood. 

‘’ Nn~ ‘’ Luz would purr, Then suddenly let out a stiff moan, her legs trying too clench together but Amity’s body stopping that from happening, So instead the legs would wrap around Amity’s body, luz would open her eyes and peered down at the vampire, Moaning yet again with a soft whimper after, her fist clenching once Amity started sucking at the bite. 

‘’ A-Amity.. ‘’ luz would shudder, Amity looked up and then would stop sucking, slowly taking her teeth out of the girls flesh, And closing her mouth and with a little gulp, licking her lips after the gulp, She’d look up, her eyes slowly fading into a golden color.

Luz would lay there shaking, feeling Amity let go of the girls wrist, And once she did that the first thing luz did was wrap her arms around the girls neck and panted heavily, The vampire looking down at the ground and then at Luz, Wrapping her arms around the human and pulling her up a bit, holding her in her arms and looking down at the bite that was left above the girls breast.

‘’ A-are you alright..? ‘’ Amity would whisper into Luz’s ear, Luz quickly nodded and then would hide her face into the crook of Amity’s neck.

‘’ Y-yeah.. Just cold.. ‘’ She’d say, Amity would push her body more into Luz and sighed.

‘’ sorry. ‘’ She’d say, Luz shaking her head and cupping the girls cheek.

‘’ No it’s okay, It’s just really cold here lately. ‘’ She’d say, Then would scoot a bit off of Amity’s lap, Amity unwrapping her arms and letting them fall by her side, and watched as Luz jumped off the bed and quickly walked too her dresser, Taking a shirt and sliding it on and then looking over with a smile.

‘’ Soo, Do we have any plans for today? ‘’ She’d ask, Amity would raise a brow and then looked at the window, Shaking her head slowly with a little frown. 

‘’ oo can we go out and hang out? And maybe we could invite the others? ‘’ luz asked, Almost jumping with excitement. Amity wasn’t that fond of the idea of inviting the others, Especially if Boscha was with Willow. But she didn’t want to be rude, And how excited the latina teenager made Amity’s heart dance happily, So she’d nod with a bit of blush going on her cheeks.

‘’ yeah sure, Can i borrow some clothes though? ‘’ she’d ask, pointing at the dresser that Luz was at that moment grabbing some blue jeans out of for herself. 

‘’ of course, mm.. ‘’ luz would put the blue jeans on the top of the dresser, Then went back to scavenging through the clothes, pulling out some sweat pants and a hoodie and sighing heavily.

‘’ This is all I got, At least that isn't super tiny and hardly fits me. ‘’ She’d say, Amity shrugged, Scooting off the bed and then hopping down on the ground, Walking over to her Bride and grabbing the sweat pants and hoodie, Then looked around and nervously laughed a bit too herself. 

She’d open her mouth to ask a question, but before she could ask she turned red at the sight of Luz quickly changing out of her pants, Then putting on some new ones. Then looked down at herself, backing up a bit from Luz and very quickly sliding off the old clothes and on the new ones, embarrassed of her bare body being shown and for her luck, Luz wasn’t hardly paying attention to Amity. Instead she was looking through some random drawers, Finally pulling out a jacket that was short sleeved and slipping it on, Then looking around and seeing her beanie on her bed, running over and grabbing it, then turning and almost skipping to the door. 

‘’ Oh Amity, can you grab my scroll from my nightstand while I go talk to Eda for a bit? ‘’ She’d ask, Amity quickly nodded and walked to the night stand, not seeing it on top so she’d open the drawer and started to look for the scroll. 

Amity still remembered the day that Luz had gotten the scroll, it was about two years ago, And Luz really wanted to have a way to talk to her friends so she convinced Eda into buying her one that was at least decent. Amity went with her then to help her with what kind of scroll to get, And got her a pretty good one, lending some cash to buy a good one. Of course her parents didn’t know, She had just said she saw something really cool she wanted to buy, so she did. 

After looking enough she finally found the scroll, Walking downstairs and turning in the living room, Seeing Eda sitting on the couch and Luz talking to her.

‘’ Yeah, Anyways. Me and Amity were going to hang out with Gus and Willow, possibly Boscha for a while. Do you think you might want something while i’m out? ‘’ Luz would ask, Eda shook her head and then softly smiled.

‘’ Nah, You have your fun kiddo. ‘’ She’d say, barely reaching luz to pat her head. Luz giggled and then nodded, Turning and seeing Amity and then walking over and grabbing the Scroll that Amity held out for her to get.

‘’ Alrighty, let’s go! ‘’ She’d say, Opening the scroll and then tapping on the screen, Texting a group message to Gus and willow about hanging out somewhere and first meeting at this cafe` place. 

Amity and Luz would walk out the Owl house, then close the door with hooty quickly about too comment and Amity giving it a glare, then the two girls headed off on an adventure to go hang out with their friends at a cafe. 

___________________________________________________________________

After quite some walking, Amity and luz had finally got too the cafe`, Seeing Willow and Boscha already waiting outside, Boscha on her scroll and Willow was leaning on boscha’s shoulder a bit, both of their faces flashing with colors from the brightly litten screen. 

‘’ Hiii! ‘’ luz would say, waving her right hand into the air and running over too Willow, Willow waving a bit and smiling, getting off of Boscha’s shoulder, And Boscha looking up and making a circle in the air, the scroll disappearing into a portal like thing. 

‘’ hey Luz, ‘’ Willow would say, The human would look around with a curious and kind of worried look, Amity immediately noticing this and walking straight to her side.

‘’ Are you alright? ‘’ the vampire asked in a soft tone, Luz would look around once more and sighed.

‘’ where’s Gus? ‘’ She’d ask, Willow would look around with Luz and then would pull out her own scroll, tapping on the screen.

‘’ oh, Gus said he was going to be a tad bit late since he had too quickly do something, But he will be here soon and he said to go ahead and order without him. ‘’ She’d say, Luz nodded and then would run into the cafe`, Amity blushed a bit at her and got a little grin from Willow that just made her blush more and angrily stomp inside flustered, boscha just laughed at the little scene that played in front of her, Sliding her hands into the red jacket she wore, and walking side by side with the plant lover, looking around the cafe`. Luz would look over a ta seat and quickly turned around, grabbing Amity’s hand and running too the table, Sitting at it and pulling down Amity to her which made Amity blush a lot at how happy she seemed.

‘’ This table! ‘’ Luz would say, patting on the table and watched as Boscha and Willow would walk over, looking over at the front counter and then at Amity, looking down at there still held hands and smiling softly, Then looking up at Boscha and Willow, Whom were now sitting at the table with her and the vampire. 

The four of them would hear a ding from the door opening, All turning their heads towards it and seeing a familiar face, Luz waved her hands and giggled.

‘’ over here! ‘’ She’d say, the small witch looking over and nodding, padding over and then sitting with the four that were already seated. 


	3. the lemon who loved the flower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to willow and Boscha because somebody wanted that, So yeah, Next chapter i’ll go back to the normal Amity and luz, I just wanted a different pov every once in a while so-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love and support towards this series, it’s definitely motivating me to keep making more of this. And once this series is finally finished, Don’t worry I’ll probably keep writing a lot of other stuff because i really enjoy this, Also sorry for this chapter being short, i didn't really have much ideas for boscha and willow. Don't worry though, I'll make sure too do their pov every once in a while if you all liked this. Anyways, on too the chapter.

Boscha would let out a grunt, Looking over at the small witch that sat by willow, then looking down at the table, Resting her hand onto the palm of her hand and glancing up every once in a while at the new vampire and her new Bride.  _ Those two were so confusing..  _ Boscha would think to herself, possibly accidentally mumbling a bit out loud, Then she’d grit her teeth and shook her head,  _ I shouldn’t be worrying about Round ears and Amity.  _ The pink skinned vampire would look over at Willow and Gus, her lips flicking down. 

‘’ hello, What may i get you all today? ‘’ A waitress would come over, A notepad in hand and a gentle smile on her face. She was a weird monster, She had tentacles for legs, four, but normal hands. She looked like a witch but with weird legs, probably good for combat being completely honest.

‘’ OH! I’ll take a milkshake, ‘’ Luz would say, the lady looked at her and then would scribble something down on her paper.

‘’ Alright, what kind of milkshake ma`am? ‘’ 

‘’ Banana, ‘’ Luz would quickly reply, looking over at Amity who was a blushing mess like usual. Boscha would scoff a bit at that, looking back over at the waitress and then Willow.

‘’ i’ll take mm.. ‘’ Gus would stop and looked behind him at the big screen that showed a menu, Then turned and looked up.

‘’ just some really sweet coffee please. ‘’ he’d say, The waitress nodded, Scribbling more down onto the paper and then looked at Amity.

‘’ uhm.. ‘’ the pale skinned vampire would glance over at Boscha, Giving her a worried expression and then back at the waitress.

‘’ just a mm.. Soda. ‘’ She’d say, the waitress nodded and then would clear her throat quickly.

‘’ what kind ma`am? ‘’ She’d ask, her tone softening a bit.

‘’ Just some mm.. Coke. ‘’ she’d say, The Waitress nodded and then would look at Willow and Boscha, 

‘’ you all? ‘’ She’d say, beginning to click her pin a bit at the top, making a very irritating noise. 

‘’ I think I’ll just take a Milkshake as well, vanilla please. ‘’ Willow would say, suddenly Boscha’s ears would twitch and she’d grip her fist, biting her tongue a bit to not put any attention onto herself. 

‘’ I’ll just take the same as her, ‘’ boscha quickly said, Pointing at Amity and then the waitress would nod. 

‘’ alrighty, We will have those out to you shortly, ‘’ She’d say, finally giving one last click too her pen and then walking off, Boscha immediately would look over at Willow and Gus one more time and then would slide her hand under the table and grabbing Willow’s wrist, quickly getting her attention and making her look over. Boscha would look her in the eye and then gave a little hint that something is up by looking over at the bathroom and then at Willow again, Willow would look over at the bathroom and then would nod very quickly, looking over at gus and luz and then smiling.

‘’ Sorry guys, We will be right back. We need to do something quickly. ‘’ Willow would say, Scooting over a bit and Gus quickly getting out of the side of the booth he was at to let the two girls get out, boscha quickly would grab Willow’s wrist and pulled her over to the bathroom with her breath getting heavy. The Smells in the room they were in were intoxicating to the vampire, A lot of them just Willow's smell mixed with other things. It was horrible. Ever since the girl was turned into a vampire and then when she bit Willow for the first time.. It’s like every single thing she sees or smells or does somehow reminds her of the girl. Just a month ago that girl was just half-a-witch willow to her, and now suddenly she’s like the only thing that she needs in her life. It has been a while since the two first were bonded.. 

_ Boscha would stumble, Walking across the long concrete road, Eventually covering her mouth and coughing a horrible dry cough, grabbing onto the nearest wall and trying to regain balance. . It was her deadline. 16, she needed to bite somebody. She needed blood as much as air right now, She’d look over, seeing an alleyway and then swooping in, Sliding down the wall and closing all of her three eyes, covering her face and groaning.  _

_ She’d look up, Seeing a dark night sky.. She needed to bite somebody so badly but it didn’t seem like it was going to be that easy. _

_ Or was it? _

_ ‘’ B-boscha? ‘’ A high-er pitched voice would squeak, boscha looked over, Seeing the plant lover witch and then grunting, covering her mouth and then looking away from Willow.  _

_ ‘’ G-get away. ‘’ She’d muffle into her hand. Willow, of course, Didn’t listen. Wanting to help the girl before her. Even if she half of the time bullied her, She still cared about her. It was a horrible trait of hers, She was such a caring person.  _

_ ‘’ Boscha what’s wrong? Are you hurt? ‘’ Willow would ask, kneeling down and inspecting Boscha’s body. The vampire would close her eyes, Suddenly getting a waft of Willow’s smell. It… Smelt like a flower field.. It was a nice smell, but suddenly she smelt a different smell. It was also like flowers and plants, But also salty? It was hard to explain, but the only thing Boscha wanted was to try to taste that smell.. _

_ She’d look over, uncovering her mouth, revealing her fangs a bit from her parted lips, then she’d stand and would back up into the dark alleyway, Shaking her head and groaning again. _

_ ‘’ n- F-Fuck off.. Willow you’re going to get hurt and i don’t.. ‘’ Boscha would stop, looking down at then created fist. She needed to get Willow away. She didn’t want her too get hurt but oh god if she admitted that everybody would bring her down, So she’d think quickly,  _

_ ‘’ Gg. I don’t want to be around some loser like you, s-so GO! ‘’ She’d yell, pointing away and then backing more up into the alleyway, Willow would look back and frowned, backing up as well but then shook her head, Walking towards Boscha, almost stomping, And boscha, Surprised of this reaction, would back up away from willow who kept stomping towards her.  _

_ ‘’ I know you hate me. But i want to help you.. I can tell something is wrong right now and you need help so please just.. LET ME HELP YOU! ‘’ Willow would say, Boscha shook her head and gripped her fist, Bringing them to her face, Those words.. She didn’t hate the girl, but she didn’t want everybody to look at her weird. She had a reputation. No.. that smell.. The smell is intoxicating. Boscha would look up and started laughing, Suddenly dropping her hands, letting them drop by her sides, her eyes all turned a red tint, she’d look down at Willow who gasped at the scene unraveling before her.  _

_ ‘’ b-boscha you’re.. ‘’ She’d stop and then would gasp again, boscha grabbed willow’s wrist, Pulling her back into the alleyway more, bringing her into the dark area and then threw her into a wall, pinning her to the wall and caging her in, making Willow unable to move.  _

_ ‘’ Yeah I am. I’m a Will, But i Do NOT want you to get bit by me. T-that commitment. The feelings.. No, I’d rather just die then make somebody else have to worry like that. So Willow for the last damn time, LEAVE. ‘’ she’d say, letting go of willow and walking back, Then turning and going to run out the alleyway, Willow would look over and then would draw a circle into the air, Watching as two Vines grew out of the ground in front of the pink skinned Witch, Forcing the girl to stay in the Alleyway.  _

_ ‘’ Boscha no. ‘’ she’d say, walking up to boscha and then grabbing her hands, Looking up at Boscha and sighing very softly. _

_ ‘’ Brides can break free from the bond right? Just Bite me this once. So you don’t die, And if you really don’t want me to be around you… then i’ll break free. But i am not going to let you die here. ‘’ Willow would say, Boscha would look down at Willow, Looking at the girls almost twinkling eyes, And then would sigh, gripping Willow’s hands and then bending down a bit, looking at Willow’s neck and gulping. _

_ ‘’ F-fine. ‘’ She’d say, letting go of willow’s hands and then opening her mouth, her hunger taking over her whole body, quickly biting into the flesh. _

  
  


But.. I never told her to leave the bond. It was an excuse to be around Willow. I loved willow, And i don’t want her to leave. She never left either, i’m hoping she’s got the same thoughts as me with this.. But I may be wrong. I guess I just need to hope for the best. 

Ew, there I go again, being all soft. 

Suddenly she’d snap back into reality, looking down at Willow who starred up at her.. The cafe we were in only had one person bathrooms, so nobody else was looking at the two weird or anything, Willow looked up and then gently wrapped her arms around the girls neck, Looking up into her bright blue eyes and sighing softly.

‘’ You haven’t had a bite in about two days right? ‘’ She’d ask softly, Boscha would gulp and then nodded her head.

‘’ Y-yeah.. j-Just let me bite you already nerd! ‘’ she’d say, grabbing onto Willow’s upper arm and looking down at her, a little shaky frown shivering on her face. Willow would nod, A little smile puckering on her lips, she could tell Boscha had a soft side but a very hard shell that couldn’t get too eat easily. She’d roll her head back, Revealing the bit of flesh and squeezed her eyes shut tight, feeling boscha lower her mouth and breathe against a spot, beginning to Lick at her lower neck, almost shoulder. 

Willow would barely start to breathe heavily, not as sensitive as luz or anything when it came too getting bit. She’d take a sharp breath in, Then felt Boscha pierce through the girls skin, making her gasp a bit for air and then tighten her grip onto the pink skinned girls jacket, Boscha would start to suck on the mark, getting up some of the blood and feeling Willow shake below her, Then she felt her finally calm down a bit once Boscha would raise her mouth off of the mark, raising herself up and staring down at Willow who stared up and smiled a bit.

‘’ You know, We’re always doing this and every time you seem too get so nervous. ‘’ Willow would remark, catching Boscha off guard.

‘’ W-What!? No- What are you talking about! ‘’ Boscha would say, Jumping at Willow who would cup the girls cheeks.

‘’ Boscha. . Are you scared to bite me? ‘’ She’d ask, boscha would look down at her and then looked to the side frowning.

‘’ i-it’s not that.. ‘’

‘’ Then what is it.. ‘’   
‘’ W-well.. I just. ‘’ boscha would pause, looking at Willow and then sighing.

‘’ I just hate that I have to use this as an excuse to be close to you. ‘’ Boscha would be honest, closing her eyes, Scared of seeing Willow’s reaction. Willow had wide eyes though, And then would softly sigh and smile, giggling a bit, Which made Boscha open her eyes and stare down at the girl again.

‘’ Boscha this doesn’t have to be our excuse to hang out. Or be together.. You’re allowed to hang out with who you want. Don’t let any reputation change who you are. ‘’ she’d say, causing Boscha to jump a bit and stare down at the girl with a surprised gaze, Suddenly laughing a bit and then sighing softly. 

‘’ are you sure.. ‘’ She’d ask, Willow nodded.

‘’ positive. ‘’ she’d say, Willow would stare at Boscha, Swearing she was blushing a bit. And then sighed and looked at the restroom door.

‘’ We should head back to the others. ‘’ She’d say, which boscha would nod too, letting go of Willow and then walking to the door, opening it and looking back at willow. 

‘’ Thank you boscha. ‘’ Willow would say, the vampire nodded, Closing the door behind willow and then the two would walk back to the others with a goofy smile on both faces. 


	4. Mall Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, So i wanted too have some more time of them hanging out n stuff because i love this group -3- it does get a little uh SpiCy between Luz and Amity for a bit but nothing too crazy, Anyways- yeah.

Luz peered back, watching the two women walk towards the table and then a smile tweaked at her face, She’d wave a bit and then looked back at the table at the drinks all aligned in front of them. While Boscha and Willow were gone, the three left at the table talked mostly about just stuff that interested them, And Gus started to rant about the human realm, Asking Luz tons of questions about things there, And luz happily answered all of them. Amity mostly just sat and admired Luz, Catching herself gazing at her almost like she was a billion stars in the sky all twinkling so uniquely, And she’d straighten up too try not to look weird to the others and the few people around them. 

.’’hello! Sorry that took a bit, We had some difficulties.’’ Willow softly spoke, gus scooting out the booth to let the two girls get back at their spot, them doing so and boscha kind of giving all of them a weird mad-like look. Pretty much just being her resting face. 

.’’ Oh It’s okay, The drinks came while you were gone though.’’ Luz said, at that moment, grabbing her milkshake and taking a sip out of the plain white straw. Willow looked down at her Milkshake and grabbed it, Taking a sip out of it and then taking her finger and flicking it at the whipcream on the top, then licking it off of her finger and humming happily. 

Luz turned her head, Looking at the two and seeing Boscha’s cheek turn red and smirked, looking at Gus and getting a little confused expression from him.

.’’What is it Luz?’’ he’d ask, Luz leaned over the table and then motioned her hand for him to come closer, him listening and then luz putting her hand around Gus's pointed ear and then whispering.

,’’ Those two are totally into each other.’’ She’d say, Gus would make an ‘Oo’ noise and then nodded, Putting a thumb up. Amity stared at the two confused, Then looked at Boscha and Willow, Seeing they’ve already started a conversation of their own. 

Amity would take a sharp breath in, Then looked out the window beside them, Watching the monsters and witches on the streets boasting with each other, Having conversations, Skipping and having fun, then she’d sigh a bit, Luz looked over and then would smile a bit, Placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder and making her jump,’’ NN- s-sorry.. you scared me.’’ Amity stuttered, Luz smiled softly at her and then shook her head.

,’’ No no It’s okay, Sorry that i scared you. I was just wondering if you had a place in mind that we could go too after here?’’ Luz asked, staring at Amity who was looking down at Luz’s shirt with a gaze that showed she was really deep into thought. 

.” oh, I actually know a place!” Gus exclaimed, gaining everybody’s attention at the table and Boscha kind of scoffing.

.” As long as it isn’t too nerdy, I’ll go. But I got a party to go to later. Speaking of which actually.” The vampire would pause, Looking at Amity with a little questionable grin.” You’re invited, And if you really want you can bring your friends along.” She stated, then turned to Willow and smiled a bit, leaning down and whispering something into Willow's ear. Clearly it made Willow blush a bit. Luz watched Willow as she blushed and then turned to Amity.

“ if you want i can go with you if you’re wanting to go but are scared of uh.. Being alone or something. “ she’d whisper to the girl, Who blushed a tad bit and then would look to the side sighing a bit. 

“ I’m only going if you are. I don’t really like parties but.. “ she pause and looked up at Luz who was staring down at the girl with a smile. 

“ maybe if you’re there.. I can actually have a decent time. “ she’d mumbled, the human would smile and then would grab one of Amity’s hands and drew them close to her chest, Looking into Amity’s glowing golden eyes with a loving gaze.

“ Of course I will go with you silly.. “ Luz stated then giggled a bit, Amity would stare, her lips parted a bit open and after a bit of staring she slowly started to laugh with the girl, Gus staring at the two and flicking the corner of his lips up, Then looking at Willow who was talking too boscha again about random food. 

“ alright, Well Gus.. What’s the place you wanted to go too? “ Luz turned and then asked, still holding one of Amity’s smaller hands, and grabbing her milkshake to take a sip out of it. 

“ Oh! it’s okay so, It’s this one Shop actually- Or mall as you said at one point, And they have a wide selection of anything really. “ he spoke, putting his hands up and looking and and smiling, But Luz started too frown and looked over at Amity. 

“ Ah- Sorry Gus but i uh.. I only brung a bit of money. I-I mean i can still walk around with you all! “ She exclaimed.

“ Luz it’s alright, You can use some of my money. “ The vampire would state with a soft loving voice still, Really how she talked to Luz and only Luz. 

“ A-are you sure? I mean i don’t mind not buying anything, it’s not that big of a deal and i Really don’t n- “ 

“ if you don’t shhh i’m going to buy you everything in the store. “ Amity said with a smirk, Placing her index finger on top of the girl's lips and looking her in the eye, Luz closed her eyes and sighed a bit laughing.

“ fine fine, but i’m going to pay you back. “ She grinned, Amity shook her head, chuckling. 

“ Sure, If I let you. “ Luz would gasp dramatically and put a hand up to her heart.

“ If i let Thy do so, too try to stop me from paying the mistress back. “ Luz said in a silly accent, Making Amity giggle yet again and shook her head.

“ You’re stupid. “ Amity would say between giggled, Luz nodded and then grew a little smile that almost looked like a cat smiling if they could.

“ And you Love me, “ she’d Tease, Poking Amity’s nose who became a blushing mess, Almost squealing a bit. She’d shake her head and then looked to the side, her whole face covered with Bright red tones practically glowing on her soft pale skin. 

“ Like I said- You’ve gone so soft over her. “ Boscha intervened, Amity looked up and gave her the finger, Making her gasp.

“ Yeah fuck you. “ She’d say, Amity smirked and then glanced over at Luz who starred confused. 

Amity picked up her drink and took a sip out of it, Looking over at Gus who was fiddling his thumbs together, Then looking at Willow who was ranting now about plants. She sure talked a lot..

“ Oh Amity, you should try my milkshake! “ Luz spoke rather loudly, Sliding the drink across the marble table to Amity. 

“ O-Oh o-okay.” amity muttered, Staring at the straw in the drink and her thoughts bouncing off the walls.  _ Is this an indirect kiss? Oh jeez this is crazy.. Luz’s Lips were on this straw, Gg!  _ She’d look at the straw, her nose twitching as she sniffed and smelt the flavor in the banana milkshake, grabbing it and then putting her lips on top of the straw, and sucking some of the creamy shake into her mouth ( omg hold on that sounded so bad- XD ). Her nose twitched again, along with her ears.. She tasted something kind of other than the Milkshake.. It almost tasted like candy, And sweets mixed with a cherry flavor? It was hard to explain, but she tasted that as well, She peered up at Luz who was bouncing excitedly.

“ Was it goooddd?” Luz asked, Getting a little nod from Amity.. She stared at Luz’s lips, Thinking about the other flavor she tasted. . it had a really nice taste but what was it? Did somebody put something else in the milkshake? Something unspoken of? What was it that they put in there, Maybe they just put a cherry kind of flavoring in there and that's what she’s tasting, Maybe just imagining the other taste. Maybe.. 

“ can i have my milkshake back? “ Luz asked, Pointing at the drink. Amity would snap back into reality and then would look at the drink, nodding and scooting it over back too Luz. And watching her immediately take a sip out of it. 

“ When do you want to head to the store? “ Gus questioned, Luz would tap her chin and glanced at Willow who just shrugged her shoulders. 

“ Let’s just go once we’re finished with our drinks. “ She’d say, Watching Gus take a drink while saying that. 

“ Alright. Can we go close shopping though because like.. I want some new clothes.” Boscha asked, Looking at her nails.

“ Sure! That sounds fun, Amity? You like that idea? “ Luz looked over at Amity who was already nodding.

“ sure but Boscha i swear if you do what you did last time.” she glared at the girl who nervously laughed and made a ‘psh’ Noise,

“ Hah w-what are you talking about? Last time we went I just dressed you up in some clothes!”   
“ Would you like me to remind you what Kind of clothes.” Amity said, her tone of voice totally changing to a deeper blunt kind of tone. Making Boscha stay quiet. 

“ I’m lost.” Gus would state, Luz nodded and nervously giggled.

“ Me too, But we’re going to have fun.” She’d say, clapping her hands together and taking another sip out of her milkshake, Hearing the slurping sound from the straw and looking down too see most of her drink gone. Gus taking a final sip out of his mug as well and then looking over at Willow and Boscha. 

“ oh there’s also this really pretty greenhouse there, I remember me and Gus looking at the place at lunch on our scrolls, I want to look there at the plants they have.” Willow said, Thinking out loud. Boscha would laugh a bit and then nodded.

“ That’s really Willow of you.” Boscha would say, then looked over at Amity who was sucking down her drink.

“ Alrighty, I’m finished with my Milkshake, Are you all ready to go?” Willow asked, All of them giving a little nod and then they’d stand up, Walking up to the counter and all of them pulling out some bags with snails in them.

“ Willow, I'll pay for you, The rest of you losers gotta pay for yourself though.” Boscha stated, Pointing her finger out at the three. Luz would look into her bag and then would nod, them all walking up to the counter and paying for their drinks, And then walking out the cafe` and heading towards the Mallgus spoke of, Gus and willow leading the way and starting a conversation of their own. 

Boscha would look over at Amity who was right beside Luz and she’d smirk a bit, Slowing down to be by her side and then leaning her head down a bit.

“ So, I’m guessing Round ears over there is your bride.” Boscha stated, Making Amity blush and making a frustrated noise.

“ Yeah, butt out of my business.” she’d say, boscha scoffed and then shook her head, chuckling a bit.

“ okay but being serious, If you don’t mind, Can i just tell you some basic things about being a uh, vampire? Because I'm supposing you’ve already had some weird changes happen.” the pink skinned girl asked, Amity stared at her and then sighed nodding slowly. 

“ Alright, So i will say that you’re probably going to get this very weird feeling, Like your teeth will feel tingly, It’s the first sign you need to Bite your Bride. And then you’ll slowly start to feel sick. And for about the first week you’ll need to bite like around.. Every half of a day too a day. It will slowly get better over time though.” She’d say, Amity starred and then would look over at Luz who was not paying attention at all. 

“ isn’t that going to kill her. And also why in the world do I keep smelling and tasting this weird smell any time I'm around  _ her? _ ” Amity asked, Whispering her question. 

“ No, Don’t worry you won’t. And also your souls are literally connected, dingus. It’s going to be like that.” Boscha would state, her tone of voice sounding like she was annoyed. Well, it always sounded like that.

“ oh- Don’t act like i’m the dumb one, It’s not like i just look up how.to.be.a.vampire videos often.” she spat out, Clenching her fist and her face getting a bit red. 

“ pft- Yeah okay you got a point. But still, So uh.. Also, you’ve probably already realized but the kind of vampire we are kind of makes the other one feel aroused whenever we bite them. But you and them are going to kind of be in a different mind set, especially the bride or Groom, So just make sure you don’t take advantage of her or anything..” Boscha spoke, Getting a nod from Amity. 

“ Yeah, I kinda found that out.. But i won’t.” She muttered, Turning her head and looking at Luz, Watching her just stare at anything around them and she’d softly smile at the girl, Loving the way she’s just so oblivious to anything. It’s weird, But it’s one of the reasons she loved the girl.. 

Amity looked around and then suddenly jumped, Nearly slamming her face into a glass door, which got Luz to start laughing a bunch at the girl.

“ Silly, Are you okay? “ Luz asked, walking up to Amity and looking up at Amity’s face to make sure the girl didn’t have any injuries from slamming into the door. Boscha was wheezing in the background at Amity and Gus and Willow were staring at Amity, Already in the building and you could tell the two were laughing behind the glass.

“ Yuupp.” She said nervously, laughing it off a bit and then feeling Luz touch her cheek which got her to turn all shades of red.

“ Good, Now let’s go clothes shopping!” She’d say, Taking Amity's hand and then running into the building with Amity in her grasp, Amity yelping and then following shortly behind, Boscha barely being able to open the door from laughing so hard. 

“ Boscha i swear if you don’t shut the hell up i’m going to slap you.” Amity snapped, Looking back at Boscha who still was laughing really hard. 

“ Oh my god you can’t blame me that was so fucking funny!” she’d say, Then started laughing again at the end, Luz grabbed onto Amity’s arm and nervously chuckled.

“ No fighting in the store, But where should we go? How about we go to the greenhouse first, Willow seemed excited about that.” luz stated, Amity turning her head too look at Luz just a bit and then nodded a bit. Willow jumping up happily and clapping. 

“ oo Okay! Follow me guys, I know where it’s at. I heard there’s a lot of pretty flowers there, And a lot of other kinds of plants!” Willow said, Gus laughed a bit and then nodded, Looking over to see a little stand with some papers that almost looked like maps, Quickly grabbing one and looking into it.

“ look, There’s a little map of what’s here. So.. Yes, we’re heading the right way. The clothes shop it about over here..” he’d point at where it was on the map, the three girls peering over his shoulders, which wasn’t hard since he was so tiny, And looking at all the places he pointed at. 

“ Oh looky! There’s an illusion place mixed with some Dark magic,” he pointed, Then wiggled his fingers around up in the air to make it seem like he was trying to make a spooky setting. He’d flip through some more papers and then looked at the names, With little descriptions saying what each place had in store for their customers. 

“ so, it’s pretty much a place that shows certain things through illusions, it can even read minds and show your deepest fears or desires.” he’d say, Looking up at the three who starred intrigued. Willow would look over and then point at something on the page.

“ There’s also a show later on that is one between a bunch of different kinds of spells and stuff, It seems to be pretty cool.” willow spoke, Luz poked something else on the paper.

“ Oo look Amity! There’s a bookstore, Maybe there’s some cool stuff there we can get? “ She would ask, Amity nodded a bit and suddenly everybody jumped at boscha. 

“ Okay okay let’s go to this plant place!” She’d say, Willow giggled a bit and then pointed ahead.

“ It’s right there.” She’d say, all of them looking up to see the place. It was surrounded in glass, More of an outside area but enclosed, And already you could see huge tall plants in there. 

Willow would run into the greenhouse, spinning around to look at all the plants and then running towards a bunch of different colored Flowers. 

Everybody slowly walked in, Looking around and then gus would walk up to Willow, Looking at the flowers she was looking at. Boscha would turn, her attention being taken in by some white and pink flowers, and she’d go to them staring at them with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Amity would look around, And stared at the tallest plant that took her attention. It was vines that stood up, it looked almost like you could climb it, But it was  _ Huge _ . Luz looked at Amity and then at the plant, Staring at it’s beauty and giggling a bit too herself. 

“ Oh look, there’s some green flowers that look like they would match your style.” The latina would say, pointing over at some rose-looking flowers that were green shades all similar to the girls hair color. 

“ Yeah, they do look pretty.” Amity agreed, walking up to the flowers in the flower pot and Luz joining her. 

“ oh, Those are Rosalina’s. They’re a kind of rare flower that is only found at certain places on other isles.” willow explained, looking at the flowers with them and Luz looking up a bit.   
“ Oh so like Roses?” she’d say, Willow would blink and shrugged.

“I guess?” She shyly spoke, a little confused. Luz nodded and then would turn, looking at some other plants and giggling, Skipping over to them and starting to touch them out of curiosity, the plant reacting, to Luz’s surprise, by flinching almost too the touch. 

“ Hey willow?” Luz would call, Willow turning and padding over to the human.

“ Yes?” she’d look down at the plant, And then smiled and held out her hand, The plant almost looking at it and then gently laying the ‘head’ Too it on Willow’s palm. The plant was brightly colored blue, the head of it at least. And it looked like it had a little mouth, it almost looked like a little pet, Like a dog or cat, More like a cat. The plant purred at the touch of Willow’s palm.

“ These are really interesting, I've read on these. They’re a species of plants that also are animals. They are so adorable and a lot of people keep them as pets. They can grow pretty big as well and grow different things on them too look different. This one seems to have taken the form of a household pet you all in the human realm would have.'' Willow explained again, Watching the plant-thing to look up at Willow and then crawl onto Willow’s hand, Making the girl giggle. Luz was watching amazed, Somebody who owned the shop walking towards the two. 

“ I see you’ve taken interest in one of my plants.” the man would speak. Luz turned too see a witch who was older, he looked nice though, And had a plant really similar to the one Willow had but wrapped around his upper body and it was staring at Willow. 

“ Oh yes, He’s so cute and cuddly!” she’d giggle, The guy nodded and would scratch the top of his own plant pet’s head, it was quite big honestly. 

“ Well, A little secret about these ones here is that the ones we sell here react differently to somebody they’re meant to be with. The Plants are bonded with a soul that they are destined to find, And it looks like that one there is reacting to you a lot different then it has with anybody else.” he’d say, pointing at the small creature who looked up and purred again. It was as small as about a kitten. 

“ Oh really? That’s adorable! How much does he cost?” She’d ask, The man shook his head and laughed,” Well, Since he hasn’t loved anybody as much as you, It’s on the house.” he spoke with a gentle smile, Willow gasped and then looked at the plant, picking him up and holding him in her arms, the plant purring. 

“ Thank You so much sir, I will definitely come back here. This place is so interesting!” She said thankfully, the man nodded and then would turn around.

“ come by at any time, I will always be here.” he’d say, Walking back to a counter area. Luz would turn to Willow and then smirked.

“ that’s really cool! You got a little pet for free!” she’d exclaim, jumping happily. 

“ yeah.. Imma name you mm.. Jes.” she’d say, The plant, now given a name, looked up and rubbed against Willow’s arm. Amity finally walked over to the two, Looking down at Jes and then at Luz,” is that normal?” She asked, Willow nodded.

“ I named him Jes, The guy who I'm guessing owns this place gave him too me on the house!” she’d say Happily 

“ Cool. uhm, Boscha is bothering Gus though and wondering when we could leave, Do you want to spend more time in here or should we go?” Amity asked, pointing back at Boscha who was talking to gus.

“ We can go, Let’s go to a clothes shop though so then she won’t bother Gus any more,” She’d say with some laughter, Amity and luz Nodded, The three walking up to Boscha and Willow grabbing her wrist, Pulling her out the store.

“ Wha- Where are we going?” She’d ask, Willow looked back and smiled,” To go get some clothes, lead the way.” she’d say, once the two got out the store Boscha looked around and tapped her chin, Willow would look down at Jes and pet his head, And Boscha looked back and smirked. 

“ I wanna go to that one.” She'd say, Pointing at a store that looked like somewhere that had a wide variety of clothes, Luz would walk up to Boscha and smile.

“ Yeah! Let’s go!” She jumped happily, running towards the store and the other’s following shortly behind, Boscha actually taking Luz’s side to run into the store. 

The two ran into the store, Looking around and Boscha immediately taking an interest into one of the sections. 

“ Okay guys, we should totes go over there and all of us get something to wear. It looks like there’s more casual outfits there. And there’s dressing rooms near it!” she spoke, Not even waiting for a response to walk towards the section. Luz would look back at Amity and would follow Boscha, Amity sighing and following the two and Willow and Gus just going with what the others wanted to do. When they got up to the clothes, Boscha would look down and smirked. 

“ Alright, you all should totally let me pick out some outfits.” she explained with a smirk, Amity stomping over and shaking her head.

“ Last time I let you do that it went bad. No.” Amity huffed, crossing her arms and staring at Boscha with a glare. 

“ oh come on, You and your girlfriend can share one so then some guy doesn’t try doing anything like they did last time.” she suggested, Amity’s face going red as she’d clinch her fist and would make that little angry face Luz thought was adorable, her ears flicking down. 

“ She’s NOT my girlfriend, And even if, That isn’t going to stop any weirdos. “ She looked at Luz who was staring at Boscha and then looked at Amity and giggled a bit, Grabbing Amity’s hands and pulling her towards her.

“ Come on Amity, I have no idea what happened but i’ll protect you, I’m your fearless champion, Remember?” she’d ask, Those words turning Amity red and her ears completely pinning down.

“ mm.. F-Fine, as long as you’re there. “ She’d say, looking over at Boscha who smirked and then pushed the two into a changing room. 

“ Alright, you two stay in there, I’ll throw clothes over the top of it. “ she’d say, the dressing rooms were a lot like stalls, but with no bottom space to get through, just a top. Almost like it was made to have clothes thrown over the top. The room was kind of big, not as big as Amity wished, But at least the two had space to change and not be touching while they changed. 

Amity Looked at Luz and then would turn her face to the side still blushing, Luz looked at her and then giggled a bit. 

“ are you nervous about changing in front of me or something? I won’t look if that’s what you’re afraid of.” She asked in a soft tone of voice, Amity turned her head and huffed loudly.

“ N-NO! I just.. Mm.. “ Amity would stare down at the two’s feet and then suddenly started to get a waft of smells. She knew the smell by now.. It was Luz’s smell. 

“ It’s nothing, Just don’t stare at me while I'm changing..” she muttered, Luz gave her a thumbs up and then both of them looked up to see two pairs of jeans being thrown, one was a really light pair and the other a darker one. 

“ Darker for Amity, Lighter for Luz. I’m making you all wear a matching outfit.” She snickered, Luz would grab the lighter pair and then walked over to the little bench thing, Sitting on it and taking off her shoes, looking up at Amity who started nervously.

“ Like i said, I won’t look.” Luz said, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them off, Making Amity go completely red, her whole body heating up from not getting a warning. Luz had white lace-y underwear on, That’s all that Amity could think of. The way Luz’s legs and thighs looked. She’d quickly turn, covering her face when she smelt the girl again. 

“ Are you okay Amity? If you want we can get in a separate changing room if that’s what is making you uncomfortable..” she muttered, Slipping on the pair of given jeans as Amity shook her head.

“ N-No it’s okay. .You just.. “ She’d pause and then gulped.

“ You didn’t give a warning so I kind of erm.. Freaked a bit. “ she’d say shyly, Luz giggled and then turned around covering her face.

“ Sorry, I will next time. But it’s safe for you to change, I'm not looking! “ She’d say, Amity quickly would slip off her shoes and slipped on her jeans, once she had the jeans on she’d look up at Luz and then tapped her shoulder, Making her look back and smile. 

“They look good on you.” Luz complimented, Amity would look down and then would shutter a bit.

“ T-thanks, Yours too.. “ She’d say, Suddenly two striped shirts were thrown over the door again, both black with tiny white stripes, And when the two looked closer they were cropped shirts. 

Luz grabbed her shirt and then would look At Amity.

“ Warning, I’m about to take off my shirt. “ She stated, Taking off her shirt and then looking back into a stand up mirror that was planted on the wall, her attention dragged away by looking at the two bite marks, The first one not really being able to be seen but the other was easily seen. She’d look down, Touching one of the bite marks and a strange feeling coursing through her veins immediately. Amity was looking away and covering her face.

“ Shit.. “ Luz whispered really quietly, Amity’s ears twitching up and she’d look back the slightest bit.

“ Are you okay Luz? “ She’d Ask the girl, Whispering those words in fear of Boscha hearing. 

“ mm T-that stupid feeling. “ she’d say, Luz turned, Facing Amity who widened her eyes when seeing the bite marks. 

“ Luz we’re out in public though.. “ She’d mumble, Suddenly feeling Luz grab her hand, And pull her closer to her. 

“ I-if i’m quiet can you please.. “ she’d whisper into the girls ear, Making her ears twitch up and then lower back down, Blush filling her face. 

“ L-luz I know you probably want to be bitten, And trust me i understand.. But if Boscha were to hear you, or anybody, They would never stop teasing up. And also, W-w.. “ She got cut off by Luz’s touch, the girls hands slowly tracing amity’s body, going up the girls shirt. Amity’s body felt like a fireplace, it was hot. She.. Luz was hot.. Really  _ really.. _ She’d shake her head, grabbing the girls arms and looking her in the eye.

“ Luz.. I know you probably really want this but m-maybe when we get back home.. “ she’d say, Luz looked at her with puppy dog eyes, the vampire could tell that Luz’s need to be bitten has practically taken over her body. She’d shake, looking down at her shirt and then gasping whenever it was quickly taken off, And luz quickly used one hand to cover the Vampire’s mouth, And the other too push her up against a wall, Looking up at her with a lustful gaze. 

“ please amity..” she begged, Whispering right into Amity’s ear, their body’s were pushed up against one another, Both girl’s bodies were burning hot, And amity shut her eyes closed, nearly whimpering. 

“ L-Luz please.. J-Just a few hours is all you would have to wait..” She argued. It’s not that she didn’t want to bite the girl, She did. A lot, but she just didn’t want the chance of the two girls getting caught. If that were to happen, She would never hear the end of it. She Fluttered her eyes open, Looking down at Luz who was just staring up, And she’d sigh, clearly annoyed. 

“ Fine. I expect more than just a bite though Mittens~ “ She whispered into the girl's ear, Making her face flush red again. 

“ Nn.. S-Sure L-Luz j-j-just get th-thro-ough tod-d-ay..” She stuttered, Shuttering and shaking. Luz backed up, looking the girl up and down and then turning to one of the cropped shirts, slipping it on and then walking too Amity who was staring at a wall, still covered with red, And she’d slip it on the girl, causing Amity too realize that Luz just put a shirt on her. 

“ I swear if you two are having sex in there.” Boscha would yell, Amity immediately put on her shoes and then walked out, Still clearly red. 

“ shut the fuck up.” She stated, Then walked past Boscha and got a little smirk from the fellow vampire.

“ You smell like sex. Are you sure?” she’d say, Amity turned and then would grumble.

“ S..mm..no. M-maybe almost but we’re in public!” she’d say, Then crossed her arms and watched Luz Skip by her side, giggling and back to her normal Luz-state. 

Willow would walk out of a dressing room, And looked up at Boscha with a smile. She was wearing a dress, With a lot of green tones across it. Green suited her, Boscha looked down and smiled, Nodding. 

“ Yup! Green is so your color.” she’d say, Willow laughed nervously, then turned to see Gus walking out in a blue flannel and some jeans and a white tank top, And also a blue beanie. 

“ You look nice.” Luz commented, Gus looked up and then laughed nervously, Scratching the back of his head.

“ T-Thanks.. I thought blue wouldn’t be my color honestly.” he’d say, Boscha would wave her hands into the air and laughed.

“ Totes your color little dude, We should totally buy those, And then we can also get some more formal clothes as well!” she would say happily, clapping her hands together.

“ As long as we can grab a bite to eat soon.. My Tum tum is demanding food!” Luz exclaimed, Poking her stomach. Boscha would laugh a bit and then nodded.

“ of course,” She snickered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi okay, So I'm doing notes at the end because why not but there's going too be a little delay on when the next chapter will come out because I'm not going too be able too work on it for the weekend, But i promise as soon as i can i will get too work and try too get another chapter out. I will always thankyou all for all the love and support, And also the little suggestions on how too make my writing better because in my opinion i defiantly need too improve. I hope you liked it, And i will see you all when the next chapter comes out!


	5. mall time (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHH- okay so uh Luz and her little gang are having nice times at a mall n stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh- So im sooo sorry for not posting for a while, I said i was going too be gone for like a day or two and it ended up being forever. Some other stuff popped up and i couldn't post, So sorry about that! this chapter is kinda small because i just wanted too get another one out there. Also uh somebody said something about luz getting a milkshake even though she's lactose intolerant and uh- UHHH i may or may not have forgotten that so let's just say they used like different ingredients in it or something so Luz doesn't die, -w-.

Boscha would point her hand out to a dark looking place, Looking back at the little Gang With the most mysterious smirk on her face. 

“ We should totally go there.” she suggested, Luz immediately feeling a little grip tighten on her arm, Looking down too see Amity hiding behind her with a scared expression on her face. 

“ Mm maybe not-” 

“ oh come on, it’s just a Demons house.” Boscha interrupted Luz, Then seeing her give a confused Look.

“ A haunted house?” luz muttered, Boscha shook her head.

“ No, A  _ Demon’s _ house.” She Argued, Then walked more up to the thing, letting two people walk into there before she turned and grinned.

“ uh.. I-i don’t know.” Gus whispered, Willow looked down and shrugged.

“ I think we should, Yeah it's going to be terrifying but it would be fun!” Willow stated, Luz looked over and then down at Amity again, Giving a light smile and then would hear a frustrated sigh out of Amity.

“ I swear too god if anybody comes closer than a foot away from me you’re dead.” Amity stated, giving Boscha a glare. Boscha would jump and clapped her hands laughing, Grabbing willow’s hand and darting in.

“ Let’s go then!!” she’d say, Gus would sigh and walk into the old looking door, And a couple seconds later Luz walked in with Amity creeping behind. The human looked back and softly smiled at Amity again, holding her hand out which Amity looked at for a moment. You could tell by looking at her that she was terrified, Shrinking down and shivering a bit at the creepy dim lighting. 

“ You can hold my hand for comfort. You’re safe.” the Latina whispers to the Vampire, Too which her lip twitched too, Giggling a bit and taking the girls hand.

“ O-okay..” A whisper could be heard, Amity pushing her body up against Luz’s out of fear, having a tight sweaty grip onto the other girl's hand. 

The two would walk around, Luz looking around for the group and then finally seeing them, walking up too where Gus was waiting at, and then seeing Boscha and Willow there. 

“ Hey Luz, So i guess this is some weird Escape room thing? But it’s like a creepy one. We can pick between different ones, They’re all pretty scary though. It sounds fun honestly.” gus explained, Amity looked down at the witch and then over at Luz. 

“ ooh Okay, Well What are the different things we can choose between?” Luz asked, Walking a bit up to the weird counter thing that was barely noticeable, Looking up at the billboard and at all of the different names with little pictures. One had a weird Hospital looking scene, with a hospital bed and a tray with some scalpels and other objects. Another one had a dark cave with a bat hanging from the top, All of them reading strange names. 

“ i think we should do Hospital Night. It Sounds fun.” boscha would say, willow looked around and sighed a bit,

“ yeah, That sounds like the funnest one.” she’d say, gus looked up and then at Luz and Amity.

“ I will do whatever you all want too.” he’d say, Luz nodded and then would look at Amity with a smile.

“ Do you think you can handle that one?” she’d ask, She looked up and gulped nodding a little bit and leaning more towards luz,” J-just.. Stay by my side.” she’d say, Luz nodded and looked at Boscha and Willow who were staring at the two, Giving them a thumbs up and the three would look up at somebody who walked by the Five of them, Walking towards a computer thing and smiling.

“ hello! Welcome to the horror escape room, Have you all picked a room too do yet?” she’d ask, Boscha nodded and pointed at the picture of the hospital scene.

“ Yeah, the uhm.. Hospital night.” 

“ Alrighty, that will be 30 Snails. Also a little warning, You all will be split into two different groups, I will explain the story, And you all can choose who’s in which group.” she’d say, Boscha nodded and handed her a bag of snails, The lady looking in and nodding.

“ this one is definitely one of the best rooms we have, And the funnest according too our customers. Just follow me.” she spoke, opening up a little door and then walking out, Then opening another and holding it open for the group, That quickly slid through. Then the girl quickly taking the lead ahead of the others. 

“ That’s good, But why do we need to be put into Groups?” Willow asked the women, Who looked back at the witch and then back forward.

“ i’ll explain that once we’re in the room.” she’d say, then having a silent walk until they finally got to the room, the lady opening up the door and then two other doors being seen. The group walked into the room, all looking at the two different doors and then hearing the door shut behind them.

“ okay group! So the story behind this is that you all are patients trapped in the same room, But suddenly the lights went off and you blacked out, And you wake up with only another, Or for some of you two other people in your room, And the room is scattered a mess, With many hidden clues in it that will show you your way to escape. You and your teammate must find the way out of the room, And get back with your other friends, Then escape the hospital before any other creepy things happen to you all.” She explained, clapping her hands together and grinning.

“ Who wants to be in which team?” she’d ask, Boscha wrapped her arm around willow and then smirked.

“ I’ll be with her.” Willow would say, And then looked down at gus and smiled.

“ can i go with you all too?” the little witch asked, getting a nod from Willow. 

“ Seems like me and you are going to be alone then huh?” Luz would say too Amity, causing the girl to Blush and nervously nod with a gulp. The lady nodded and then would open the two doors.

“ group of three in here, And group of two in there. Once i close the doors and you hear the buzzer, you all may begin your escape.” The girl said, looking at one of the doors when saying which one it was, And then watching as all of the people left to each room, Closing and locking the doors and then clicking a button, Setting off a buzzer that both groups could hear. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Amity Coughed, covering one mouth with a fist and the other wiping away the smoke. Probably from a fog machine or smoke machine, Suddenly jumping at the soft touch she felt on her shoulder. The girl looked back, fear in her eyes from not being able to see but her gaze soon softening when the familiar girl smiled down at her.

“ Good job everybody! You all finished the game.” a voice spoke from the shadows, popping out from the dark corner and clicking something, The smoke soon fading and the other team being seen, Boscha looking more irritated than ever. 

“ Oo Really? Do we get a prize?” luz bounced, The new girl nodding and grabbing some, What seemed like stickers and a button.

“ Yes, Here.” The girl spoke, Handing one sticker and one button to each of the team members, And Amity raising a brow at the given items. Boscha Scoffed a bit. 

“ They’re not really that fashionable, But fine.” She snarled, Willow looked up and then at the lady who just handed her one of the items.

“ She means thankyou.” Willow spoke, The women giggling a bit and nodding.

“ alright team, You can exit right there at your door and continue your day. Have a wonderful rest of your day guys!” She said, Waving at the group as they slowly traveled out the smaller room, Luz waving happily back at the girl.

“ That was fun! We should do that again some time.” Luz cheered, Amity looked over at her and then back at her feet, crossing her arms and huffing a bit.

“ oh, There’s a Light show happening in a bit. Do you all want to go see that?” Gus chirped in, Willow's smile softening.

“ Yeah, it sounds fun,” she said intrigued. Luz nodded quickly and grabbed Amity’s hand, Catching the vampire off guard and then looking over at Gus's map, Quickly seeing where it was and running ahead with Amity, Causing the smaller girl to yelp a bit but follow the human. 

Willow giggled and then looked up at Boscha, holding a hand out to her and Boscha staring at the hand for a moment and then reluctantly taking it, Looking over where nobody was and the smallest tint of a darker pink being seen on her cheeks if you looked closely. Just the thought of that made Willow laugh a bit and follow Luz, Gus was in between the two, Skipping pretty much and then getting up too Luz.

“ What does the human realm do at Light shows?” Gus asked, Luz looking over and slowing down too a walk, Which Amity preferred. 

“ mm.. Well we don’t really have magic, So there wouldn’t be any magic involved. I guess there’s just a bunch of lights projecting onto a screen to make it look all cool and majestic.” Luz said, her hands pretty much moving a unique motion to any word she said. 

Amity watched closely at the girls hands, The way they moved. Soon looking down at the one that was intertwined with the latina’s hand.. She was so pale.. Paler than before. The girl.. Luz.. her hands were so soft, Like a blanket, Or like a kitten’s fur. Without even thinking, The vampire slowly rubbed her thumb against the other girl's hand, her lips twerking up at the thought of how much happier she was with Luz. that girl.. Has helped her so much in the past. So many times where Amity needed help the most, And that same girl she looked at was there too help.. But… It’s her turn to help.. She needed to help that Human with everything inside of her, it was destiny. Amity’s ears flicked a bit, Feeling a weird new feeling in her. It was like.. A form of happiness, but it didn’t feel like her own. It almost.. 

“ Oh look! Let’s go in!” Luz said, Tugging Amity forward and causing the girl to follow the intrigued human.

Amity looked around, her lips parting a bit at the nicely decorated room, And Luz quickly dragging her to some seats on the many soft cushioned bleachers, Taking a seat and Amity quickly sitting by her. Gus would sit on the other side of Luz, And Boscha on the other side of Amity, Willow beside boscha. 

“ it’s so pretty!” Willow exclaimed, Boscha nodding the slightest bit. 

All of them looked forward at the stage, Seeing a big ball of light forming in the air and the whole room shushing, The lights dimming almost like a movie theatre, Everybody’s attention towards the big ball of light. A person, Who was dressed in a tux, would walk onto the stage, Taking his staff he carried and poking the big ball, Watching it burst into a million others and he’d make a circle into the air, Watching as all the lights in the air would quickly turn into a million different shapes, And the guy would quickly spin and all the lights would come to him, hiding him inside the balls and quickly they all faded, The guy suddenly having a microphone in his hands.

“ hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the light show! Now, As you saw, I do mostly light magic. BUT BUT! I am joined today by many other great wizards who are going to help me with this lovely show today! So welcome, To the amazing Light show! Plus some other things of course!” he’d say, throwing his hands up in the air and then seeing two big vines exiting the sides of the stage, a person on one of them and waving at the crowd, And many other wizards coming into view, Using their spells to make it more dramatic. 

Amity starred, Not really Amused, but then her attention got taken away by that feeling again. It was a really happy feeling.. One that somebody would be so lucky to have, And when she looked at Luz she saw the biggest smile on the girls face.

_ Maybe..  _

Amity’s eyes widened and then got taken away by an overwhelming happiness all the sudden, And she’d softly laugh, only too where Luz could really hear, Which got Luz’s attention. 

“ hm? Are you okay?” Luz whispered, leaning over to Amity, Who quickly gave a nod.

“ Yeah.. I just realized something.” Amity said, Luz looked straight at her and raised a brow.

“ what's that?” she’d ask, Amity would sigh a bit and then looked straight at Luz like the girl was doing to her, Both of their faces were inches away from the other, Which made Amity’s heart beat fast.

“ I’ll tell you later. Let’s enjoy the show for now..” Amity spoke, getting a quick nod from Luz. both girl’s attentions going back too the stage. 


	6. Connected~hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, the little gang got something too eat and then later on they went too a park for a while. Amity talked too Luz a bit, and luz realized she's been feeling some strange feelings. and then things get a little heated later on in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi- So i decided too change things up a bit, And do things in first person because i like writing things in first person rather then in third. So i did this one in luz's point of view, and the next one i might do in Amity's. Every once in a while i'll do like Willow's or boschas, just too change it up. Also i'm debating on making another au but posting on wattpad, So i might do that. dunno if you all wanted too know that at all. *Warning, This chapter does have a little uh.. Naughttyyy scene at the end, just a prewarning.*

_ Chomp! _

I closed my eyes and purred at the sweet Jelly and peanut-buttery mix tasting just so perfect, the feeling of it passing through my own throat, And dropping who knows where too soon be digested. I’d open one of my eyes, peering over at all the witches around me, And stopping at Amity. She wasn’t really eating anything, all she got was a drink. Which was some weird thing they drank on the boiling isles, which i was really not trying to try. The light show ended a while ago and my tumtum was having the grumblies so we went to a food place, But the place only had peanut butter and jelly as something Human-like to eat. So I got that, And as well as a soda. Luckily, somehow, The boiling isles had sodas here. And some things like the human realm, But for the most part they had really weird looking things to eat and drink that i honestly did not trust.

Amity looked like she was enjoying her weird.. Toxic looking purple drink. All that really matters is if she’s enjoying it, And if she isn’t going to die from drinking it of course. She wasn’t dead yet so that’s good. 

“ So, Luz.” Gus started, Immediately taking my attention away from Amity and too him,” What are some other things that you all do at..  _ Malls. _ . In the human realm?” He’d ask, I looked at him and then looked up at the ceiling, tapping my chin and trying too think.. 

“ Well, They’re pretty much like this one, just minus the magic and maybe have more of just stores to shop in rather than cool places to do things at. I mean, Some malls you can do little things at but none of them really have as much cool things like your guys Malls!” I spoke with an excited tone in my voice. Honestly, I love it here. I never want to ever have to go back home. Luckily, I really don’t have too. Besides the weekends and sometimes weeks I will go back home to visit Ma of course. 

“ oh really? That’s cool. The human realm seems so fassinating honestly!” gus bounced, having a wide, toothy grin. Honestly, He was so adorable. Not in a weird way of course! Just the fact that he’s so tiny, And so amused by The human realm was funny. I couldn’t help but giggle at his happiness. 

“ yeah, I guess from your perspective they must be, But honestly i find the witch realm Soo much more exciting! I mean heck! You have Magic!” I spoke rather loudly, Rolling the ‘so’, But I couldn’t help it. When talking about the witch realm, or anything with magic i just got so happy. I wanted too burst with excitement. Gus would nod a bit and laughed a little, Then took a bit out of his pb&j as well, We both liked them and ate them together a lot. 

“ mhm.” gus hummed. I looked over and realized Amity had drinked about half of her drink while I was talking to Gus.  _ She must be Thirsty..  _

“ So.. Where should we go after this? Maybe we can go somewhere else out of the mall since we’ve already been here for about four hours..” Boscha Asked. 

“ Really?” I blurted out, getting a nod from Boscha.  _ Time flies when you’re having fun..  _ Obviously we’re having a lot of fun then because it’s hardly felt like Five minutes

“ ooh, maybe we can go to the park?” Willow suggested, All of us turning to Willow. Honestly that sounded nice, being at the park. Suddenly I really wanted to climb a tree, So i think we should do it. 

“ Sure!” I said, Turning to Amity. I stared for a bit and then smiled cheerfully. I swore she blushed a bit, And sighed softly. 

“ mm okay.” She mumbled. I’m a little worried. She didn’t really seem like she wanted to go, But maybe she’s just kind of bored right now so she seems like she doesn’t want to do anything. I’m guessing sometime between me staring at amity the other two agreed on willow’s idea. Now that i think of it.. I Stare a lot at that girl.. I mean what!? You can’t blame me. She’s just so perfect. The way her hair sways past her shoulders, And how her jawline is just so perfect, And her really pale skin that brings out her eyes, her bright golden eyes.. The thought of how her eyes twinkle when she’s in the sun, and her whole aura glows around her. She seems so mean at first, But i swear once you look down into her heart she’s a really good person. Honestly a softie. Boscha’s totally right when she says Amity’s gone soft. And I like to believe it’s because of lil` ol me. 

Amity looked back at me and then blinked a bit, Now that I'm kind of staring at her, I can clearly see she’s blushing. It’s adorable, Really adorable. I want to hold her when she’s sad, or anytime really. I want to be there for her. She’s just so perfect, And somebody would be so lucky to have her.

Which i guess is me.. Because our souls are bonded.. Right? I can already tell that they are, It’s been a lot different. I’m at a constant need to be right by her side. Especially when we’re not by each other, I immediately get a need to be right by her. 

Like in the escape room, when we parted ways for just a bit. 

_ A door shut behind me as I entered the new room, quickly turning too see Amity didn’t follow me in.. Crap.  _

_ I immediately felt a chill down my spine, Looking around in the room and then going up to the door, giving the door knob a good Rattle but it clearly not turning at all. _

_ “ Luz!?” I heard a shaky voice behind the door, I placed my hand upon the cold door and took a deep gulp.. This can’t be good. But it’s okay, Right? We won’t be parted for long. It’s an escape room.. So it’s not like we’re trapped forever.. But at that moment my heart was racing like it was. My head pounded and my body ached, I took a deep breath, And a shaky sigh. _

_ “ I’m here Amity.. The door closed, I think I'm going to have to find a way out on my own. Just stay there, okay?” I’d say. I could tell she was scared. I felt an unsteady feeling in my chest. But it almost didn’t seem like mine. It was hard to explain why, but it was just a different feeling then usual.  _

_ “ m.. I-I’m scared Luz.” I heard the girl be honest. Hearing how shaky her voice was broke my heart, I would sigh and pressed my head against the door. _

_ “ It’s okay Amity. I’ll keep on talking so you know i’m here, Nothing is going too happen. Just remember, This isn’t real, okay? So we’re not going too actually die or anything.” I tried speaking softly. I got worried that if she heard how scared i was when i spoke that maybe she would freak out, So i think trying to be calm would be the best thing in this situation.  _

_ “ O-okay..” She mumbled. It sounded like her voice was being muffled by something. Maybe she was holding her hand up to her face or something.  _

Yeah.. that has NEVER happened before.. I mean, I have gotten a little paranoid from being parted from somebody, But i never had such an  _ Intense  _ Feeling from being parted away from somebody. Maybe that’s why Amity sounded like she was about to cry whenever She spoke to me behind the other side of the door. And when she saw me, It was like we’ve been parted away from each other for years. 

She seemed a lot calmer now, She was really embarrassed when we just met the other group though because Boscha wouldn’t stop teasing amity for not letting go of the side of my arm. I found it cute. N-not that like she was scared, I felt bad for that! But just the fact that it almost seemed like she found comfort in holding onto me. I mean, Whenever she was scared she always went to me first, Like this one time me, willow, and gus invited her to go to some so called haunted part of a forest. It was confirmed it was haunted, but she got so scared and even though I was so far from her, She went to me first. Even though Willow and Gus were near her, And i was the one who was alone.

But that's besides the point, We all finished our food and drinks rather quickly. I took some of my soda to go because I was still thirsty. 

We all parted our way from the cafeteria-like place and went out of the mall, Willow seemed so happy and excited to go to the place, And her little, may i say the most ADORABLE thing ever seemed excited to! Yes, she’s been carrying that little plant with her. But it’s pretty much an animal at this point. Like a cat in my opinion. 

We quickly got to the park, And once we got there Willow ran into the park like a kid seeing a toy that they like at a store. Boscha scoffed at her, but it was easy to tell that she was finding it adorable. 

“ I think somebody’s going soft for a special somebody~” I teased, She snapped her head towards me and then would gently punch my arm.

“ Screw you! no i’m not!!” She protested, too which I just used this too tease her more.

“ quick too protest.” I said, She looked at me, A lot of blush covering her pink skin. My task was a success. I thought it was so funny to tease people about liking somebody else. It was funny, I found it really adorable out of Amity. It never was really over who she likes, Honestly i don’t know who she likes. Sometimes I can go on for hours and hours, questioning who she likes and I can never seem to find out. There was a part of me that Ached for it to be me, And i don’t know when or  _ if  _ I will ever get the courage to ask her myself. I had a lot of fear in how she might react. Which i guess now it wouldn’t change anything, us having a huge bond and all.. But i guess i still worry what she might think.

“ W- Because it’s not true! If anything  _ Blight _ has gone Really soft for  _ You _ !” She argued, Which i of course laughed too, Amity Turned her head and gasped.

“ What!?” Amity said, her tone a bit higher now. I just laughed and wrapped my arm around the girl beside me, Nodding a bit with a smug smile on my own face.

“ Yup, I sure have. I’m an expert!” I Said, Pointing my thumb to my Chest. I felt Amity get hot, I could feel her neck and how it got hot and oh god that almost made me melt. Just the simple fact that what I said made her blush. It made me happy knowing I have at least some connection with the perfect witch, Who now also had another title.

A vine would emerge from the ground, grabbing onto Boscha’s wrist and dragging her towards a random tree which Willow was somehow in one of the branches.

“ Bosscchhaaa~” Cooed the girl in the tree, A smug smile on her face. I laughed and noticed Gus beside her in the tree, giggling at the little scene and Boscha soon starting to yell something at the two, Probably being her normal self and trying to act all big and tough. 

Oh, I almost forgot! Amity is supposed to be telling me something that she suddenly laughed at in the Light show. 

“ Amity!” I blurted out, causing the girl to jump and then sigh a bit.

“ Yes Luz?” She asked, I would get my arm off of her and then crossed my arms, tapping my foot a bit.

“ What did you suddenly realize in the middle of the light show?” I asked, curiosity hitting me and shaking me by my shoulders. 

“ oh, U-uh..” She paused, then looked over at a bench and pointed at it,” Can we go sit or something.. A little away from all the other people.” She asked, Well I guess that means this is important.. Hm? I gave her a little nod, And the two of us padded away to the bench, I plopped down and she sat down a lot more slowly and patiently. 

“ Soo~” I cooed, She looked at me, still blushing quite a lot and then angrily sighed,

“ I-I guess i just kind of realized the… mm.. The like b-bond we have? From the bite..” She said, oh god i thought i finally got rid of that almost toxic drug-like feeling out of me, But nope. Of course something had to bring that sensation pulsing from the bite too my core, Which made me push my thighs together, trying to find a Tiny, Any feeling possible just to help a bit. 

“ O-Oh yeah?” I shuttered, The shaky tone in my voice I guess catching Amity’s attention because i felt her touch my shoulder and look at me with a soft, concerning gaze.

“ Are you okay?” She’d ask, I kind of gave a little shake and then gulped, She looked so confused, oblivious, but it almost seemed as if a light bulb lit above her head when she finally realized the feeling and mimicked my actions in closing her legs as well, I barely even noticed that but once i did i felt my cheeks tint a darker tone. 

“ O-oh.” Amity blurted out, that confirmed my theory on if she realized. 

“ H-how about we go back to the others?” I asked, getting a nod from her and we both quickly stood up, walking over to the tree where boscha now was on, beside willow and her head leaning against the girl, Who was blushing a bit and letting the vampire rest. 

“ oh, Hey! So, Boscha is getting kind of tired so i might take her home, is that alright?” She asked, I nodded, I don’t even know why she needed to ask me if she could go home, but i guess she just didn’t want to be mean.

“ Yeah, that’s completely fine with me!” I said, Watching as willow nudged boscha a bit and watched her awaken, the two being carried down by a vine that Willow made after drawing a circle of light into the air, Boscha sloppily walking and then finally walking more straight, Sluggishly waving back at me and Amity, and i think Gus as well who soon was jumping out of the tree.

“ I think Imma head back home as well, Pops probably needs me y`know?” he said, I nodded and laughed, waving at him, And him waving back.

“ I had fun!” gus said.

“ Yup! Alright, Text me if you all need anything! Bye!” I said, Waving at the two and watching them leave, and the three nodding and leaving. Suddenly it hit me that me and Amity were alone. Already that feeling caused a sensation to run through my body, Looking over at the girl who stood with her arms crossed, Staring at the ground.

“ Should we head home as well?” i asked, Amity looked up and sighed nodding, 

“ yeah.. My ankles are a little sore from walking so much.” The girl said, I nodded and then started to lead the way, Walking out of the park and taking a turn, Walking to the trail that started the walk to the owl house. 

The whole walk was pretty awkward honestly, I would glance over at the witch every once in a while, A couple times i caught her staring, but Most of the time she was just crossing her arms and staring at the ground. The only reason I wasn't speaking is because of earlier.. I was so nervous because of what I did. I was trying too pretty much get her to do something to me, a lot more than just a bite.. I swear, somebody put something in my milkshake or something like that because i swear i  _ never  _ have done that before. 

I kind of liked the way she looked though. I feel like that’s really bad too say, But the nervous look that she gave me when i was begging her for something. The way her blush got all the way up to the tip of her ears, oh god.. That’s really perverted of me too think about though. AGH! Why am I even thinking like that! I swear that bite was like a drug.. I wonder.. If somehow she feels the same way I do? I mean god that would work out because right now i felt like there was a pool between my thighs. These strange feelings.. Ggh Amity you’re so lucky I love you because if i didn’t i would be so mad at you right now.

But my thoughts got cut short, we were close to the house, Right in front of it actually when I heard Amity growl and turn to me, grabbing my shoulders and panting almost like she’s been running. But why? Is she okay? 

“ A-amity?” I stuttered, Looking up at her and watching her slowly look up at me. It clicked, oh. It's been a bit since the last bite i guess.. Oh god those eyes.. Those bright red, glowing eyes. They stared me down like a predator with its prey, And with that i almost shrunk at her gaze. It was like a knife pointing right up to my chest, oh god that gaze.. She stared me down, Seeing Hunger and love in her eyes, possibly lust as well, And it was clear what she wanted at that second, but we’re just seconds away from the owl house. 

“ A-amity we’re just a bit away from the owl house. Let’s just get there okay?” I said, it was so hard not to let her completely ruin me right then and there, And not care if the whole boiling isles heard me. Dangit there i go again- She just needs a bite. Not a whole sex scene. 

She nodded a bit and then quickly ran up to the owl house, giving a sharp gaze up at hooty who stared down at her. 

“ hooty, can we come in?” I asked, him quickly smiling at me.

“ hooT! Since you asked so nicely of course Luz! Hoot hoot!” he chirped, opening the door and I was practically pushing amity in from the sensations i felt. I looked around, Surprisingly Eda and King weren’t there, A single note being left on the coffee table. All I saw on it was `be back later` which confirmed that they went somewhere, but Amity was clearly in a rush, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the stairs, and pretty much pushing me into the room, I stumbled and then fell down, catching myself with my two hands.  _ O-oh god.. _ Is the main thing circling my mind. She was so hungry, So eager to get a bite out of me. My flesh.. I would let her mark all of my body, use me up like a toy. Oh no these thoughts I keep having are so perverted.. I never really think like this! I mean yes, once in a while maybe one thought but it’s been a bit now of constant thoughts. But i can’t help it. She looked at me with such Hunger, Such love at the same time. 

She closed the door, locking it and then dropping onto the ground with me, crawling to me and quickly grabbing my shoulder, Looking me in the eye before closing her eyes and shuttering a bit.

“ c-can i B-Bite.. Y-You..” She shuttered, staring at my Neck, A quick nod coming out of me. Her voice was so. . so shaky. I could tell she needed it, So i helped her out a bit and raised my chin a bit, immediately feeling her hot breath sticking onto my chocolate-like skin. A knot forming in my stomach, and my throat closing in on itself, I couldn’t let out a moan. I can’t let one out! No no don’t moan don’t moan. Just her simply breathing on me makes me go wild obviously I'm really sensitive.. 

She would plant a kiss on my skin, her lips felt so soft, I want to feel them on my own so bad, i want to feel her soft lips against my own. I want.. Her.. Too..

“ K-kiss me.” I blurted out, Amity kept kissing my neck and then would trace it down just a bit, Maybe she didn’t hear me. 

“ A-Amity please..” I practically begged, she would pull away from my neck and looked down at me, giving me a loving gaze but then would shake her head.

“ no.” She quickly stated, throwing me a bit off guard. But i need one, I’ve needed one for years, it just seems so right.. Right now it really does. 

“ p-please Amity, please please please..” I was really begging now, She stared at me and then looked to the side.

“ N-no.. you’re probably just feeling strange right now because you haven’t gotten bitten in a while..” She said, covering her mouth a bit with her hand. I would look at her, my lip almost puckered out like a baby’s would if they were about to throw a fit, And i reached my hand out, grabbing her shoulder and making her attention go right to me.

“ A-Amity I've needed one from you for years.. Please .. god please just kiss me already, please.. “ I repeated ‘please’ so many times in the past two minutes, but i don’t care. I would beg for the rest of my life if it meant i got a single kiss from Amity. 

“ W-What!? R-really? I mean.. Mm.. A-are you s-sure?” She asked, She came closer to me, her body moving closer to mine, Which i opened my legs and let her make a seat right there in between my legs, which probably wasn’t the best idea on my part because now i can’t close my legs too try too grind on the side of my thigh. 

“ Y-yes amity pleaseeee i’m going to go crazy~” I cooed, finally she got the message and would move her face closer to mine, Looking down inches away from my lips and then i closed my eyes, I felt a soft touch on my cheek, and soon the space between our lips were sealed. Ohh god her lips, her soft lips, they tasted so nice. It was so sweet, Almost like watermelon mint gum, But i couldn’t explain how much I loved that taste. We stayed there, our lips connected, and I slowly raised my arms, wrapping them around the girls neck and I let a little whimper slip, Which kind of explained what I wanted more. Not to be greedy but I just couldn’t with her.. She made me feel so many weird ways..

Before I knew it, our mouths parted and then closed again, open, close, open, close.. She was so perfect.. Her lips.. Her touch. The way her hands would roam freely around my torso, feeling the curve on my waist, and slowly getting up to my shoulders, softly touching my neck which made my stomach stir. 

Without even thinking I would lick her bottom lip a bit, Asking for entry which soon got granted, But i gasped when she shoved her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue was a lot bigger than I thought. This is all like a big fantasy of mine.. Ooh please Amity please keep on going, go farther, claim me as your own and do all of your dirty fantasies to me right now  _ Please~  _

Are tongues dancing together, Amity learning each little crevice in my mouth, Suddenly I felt her nip my bottom lip with her sharp fangs, Sucking the bit of blood that came from them. I couldn’t help the sound I made, humming a sound that I would only let the girl on me hear. After she got her appetizer from my lip, she backed away, staring down at me, her iris’s still red, still filled with hunger. 

“ a-are you okay?” Amity asked me, her voice shaky and panting. I could barely breathe but I didn't mind, I would do that again and again even if it took the life out of me if I could.

“ More than.. m..Nn Amity keep going.” I blurted out. Honestly I didn't care what came out of me, What this girl heard. But she stared down at me with an almost confused look.

“ W-what?” She mumbled, I would look at her and then gulped hard. 

“ Amity please keep going.. Do some of your deepest darkest fantasies too me, i don’t care how crazy they are just Please-” i quickly got hushed by another kiss, Purring at the soft touch, And then feeling her hands travel down too my thighs, Squeezing them a bit and kissing down too my jaw, my lips parted and i let out little gasp and whines, trying too close my thighs but i couldn’t from Amity being in the way, And them being held down and squeezed. The girl kissed more down my neck, suddenly biting a bit and getting another gasp out of me, Feeling her teeth peirce into me and her sucking at my skin, probably leaving a bruise. But she didn’t stop sucking there, She would lift from that spot and then sucked away near the bite, marking my neck with her markings, Making it too where if anybody looked at me they would know that i’m taken by her. Only her..

“ Nn a- Amity I-I Love you..” I said, gritting my teeth after saying that, A sudden fear going through my body in what she might reply with. But all of it got swept away once she spoke again.

“ I.. love you too.. Tell me to stop if you want to stop, okay?” She said up to my ear, I shivered and nodded, being lifted by her and then dropped onto the bed, Where we went to the same position, just on the bed now. She looked at my neck and then my shirt, taking her hands and tracing them below it, Slowly taking off my shirt and then throwing it onto the ground, looking down at my black laced bra and then back at my eyes.

“ can i take this off..?” She’d ask, Which i quickly nodded too and let her unclip the bra, throwing it across the room and her staring down at my dark nipples, suddenly feeling her breath against one, The right one too be specific, And then a flick of a tongue on it, causing me to let out a long, devastated whine. She looked up and grinned, looking back down and then taking the nipple into her mouth, taking her hand and kneading the other one, Pinching and pulling at it. Her experienced tongue making shapes onto my nipple, causing so many whimpers and little noises out of me, Which turned into soft moans after a bit of being pleasured. 

After she had licked, Sucked, And even nibbled a bit on one of the nipples, She switched to the other one. The witch taking her tongue and licking the very tip on the other nipple. I could feel them getting hard. Probably from the sudden feeling of them being exposed to the air, And also the girls touch. I almost couldn’t handle it, The feelings she was making me feel. I wanted more out of her.. It made me feel greedy, But i can’t help it. 

Why.. She stopped? Why did she stop? She was staring down at me, I stared back. Into her eyes. They were still red, Just a lot less red than before..

“ Luz..” she murmured, I looked at her with a gloss on my eyes, Shivering while staring up at her. I tried to swallow all the words that were trying to come out of my mouth, barely holding back all the words I wanted to say. I don’t want to drive her off, Especially right now while we’re like this. 

“ A-Amity..?” I eventually spewed out, Wrapping my arms around her neck and still staring into her eyes. She kept on changing between looking at my right and left eye, I could tell. 

“ C-can.. I..” She took her hand, Slowly dragging it across my exposed navel, then stopped at the hem of my jeans, tugging lightly at them. I shuttered when trying to breath right, Nodding very slowly at her question. I got the hint of what she was trying too say, I wasn’t completely dumb. 

She would gulp, obviously really hard because I could hear it from where I was. And then she started to unbutton my pants, Zipping down the zipper and slowly taking off my pants, staring down with blush coating her face. It even went to the tip of her ear and on some of her neck. 

“ W-wait.” i blurted, making her immediately stop and peer up at me, I tugged at her shirt and whined a bit,” Can you take this off., S-so i don’t feel s-so weird being t-the only undressed one?” I muttered, She immediately sat more up, Right in between my legs and took off her shirt. Her figure was so perfect, And the way that her body almost shined in the sunlight that barely peeked over the horizon. 

Once she got the shirt off and threw it across the room, She bent down again and then continued her work, Taking off my pants slowly and then looking at my underwear, giggling a little which confused me.

“ W-What?” I looked down nervously, She looked up and snickered,” Somebody’s enjoying themselves.” She simply said, placing a finger on the cotton underwear, and slowly shifting her finger up and down before adding another one, Which didn’t help all the noises I was trying to bottle up.

“ Mm A- Y.. Y-you can’t blam-” I suddenly arched my back, letting out a uncontrollable whine whenever she put her hands on my clit, Shifting back and forth slowly.

“ I can’t what?” She cooed, oh the nerve she has. Obviously she was feeling a bit more confident then earlier. 

“ mm.. Nn c-can” i stopped myself before the rest of the question got out, Which i’m guessing only made Amity curious,” hm?” She hummed, Still pressing her fingers on my sensitive heat.

“ P-please .. nn” I said, she looked up at me, and then down again, grabbing the hem of the underwear and slowly sliding them down. Oh god I could feel how wet i was simply by her doing that. She slid them off, And then threw the underwear onto the floor. Now I was completely naked. But only for her I would do this. I don’t want anybody to see me like this other than her. 

Oh my stars I felt like I was about to  _ die  _ when she took her fingers and started to rub on my clit, Nothing covering it. A soft moan emerged from the back of my throat, Which nearly became a scream when I felt her slowly take one of her fingers and slide it onto my hole. She looked up quickly, Pausing her hands and looking up at me, wrapping her arm around my neck and supporting me up a bit. It was comforting knowing she was holding me while I was feeling like this. 

“ h-hey luz?” She muttered, Which i quickly raised a brow too.

“ Can we change the position just a bit.” She asked. I quickly nodded, one, Wanting to know the position out of curiosity and two, I wanted her to be comfortable. She would pick me up by my legs a bit, And then flipped around, her being on bottom and me on top of her. But she sat up, And placed me in her lap, Making sure to spread my legs too where I was pretty much straddling her.

I let out a whimper, the cold breeze against my lips were making all sorts of feelings tingle through my veins. 

“ here.. U-uhm, Sorry i just was getting uncomfortable.. Is this okay?” She muttered, I quickly nodded to her. But then gasped whenever she pressed her fingers against my clit again, rubbing a bit before barely putting the tip of her finger back into my hole, Making me let out another moan. I grabbed onto her shoulders, my fingernails probably digging into them from the simple touch. She looked up at me nervously, then scooted me a bit closer to her.

“ W-weird question, But is this your first time..?” She asked me, Making me pause a bit and stare at her. That’s random to ask right now.. But maybe she was just trying to get on the same level as me? If i’m being honest, Yes. with somebody else at least. It’s not like my first time in general.. If i were to get like.. Way too worked up then I might touch myself a bit. But nothing ever like this. I was kind of embarrassed to admit that. 

But i still nodded a little too her, she quickly wrapped her free arm around me and pulled me close, pretty much hugging me. 

“ O-okay.. Uh, here. I’ll hold onto you while doing this okay? I got you, And if you want me to stop, Again please tell me.” she spoke softly. The way she was still making sure i was okay made me feel safe, And at comfort. I nodded, Pressing my face into the crook of her neck, And wrapping my arms around the vampire's torso. She gulped again, pressing the rest of her single finger into my hole, Making me squirm and whine, I moaned against her neck. My body heated up at the sudden feeling, But oh jeez i really moaned whenever she curled her finger in my pussy. I didn’t expect her to do that at all. I could feel myself panting, letting out a very long whine.

“ Sh, It’s okay Luz.. I got you.” She cooed into my ear, Pumping her finger in and out again, too where I did the same thing too, probably a bit louder though. Not after long she started to pump her fingers in and out faster and with no pausing, when she pumped in I felt her finger curl. Not all her finger went in, Which was probably for the better right now because if it did i would be screaming. It’s crazy how one finger was doing this much to me.

“ C-can i put another one in?” She asked, I nodded,” G-go ahead..” I barely mumbled before probably digging my nails into Amity’s back, nearly screaming when she went out, And then shoved two fingers into my hole quickly. Oh titan it felt so nice.

“ A-nmmm.” I tried too silent myself, but it was hard whenever Amity blight, top student of hexside was thrusting her hands into my pussy at a decent paste. I could feel a little feeling knotting up in my stomach, Kind of making me a bit light headed, I could tell i was close. 

“ nn A-Amity please go faster, I-i’m- N-Nmm” I nearly screamed, She started pumping her fingers in and out super fast, All of her fingers inserting into me and her knuckles barely hitting the rim of my hole. She held tightly onto me with her arm, letting out a little gasp whenever I pretty much dug my nails into her skin, I think accidentally scratching her back in the process. 

“ m-mierda Mm S-so C-cl..” I couldn’t even finish my sentence, Not even able to produce words. I just screamed, gripping onto Amity’s shoulders as I felt a sudden pulse of feelings surging through my body, My hole clearly tightening around Amity’s fingers, liquid probably spewing onto them. I didn’t care right now. I felt like I was dying, I got really light headed, my stomach loosening up. Arching my back and closing my eyes tight. I shuttered, then all at once I went limp, falling against Amity’s body and panting, my eyes shut and I almost felt like my soul was rising through my body. Amity stopped though, leaving her fingers there for a few seconds and then slowly taking them out of my hole, her breath was heavy as well. 

“ wow.” is all I heard from Amity, then a little snicker come from her, i couldn’t move so i just barely hummed against her neck.

“ Are you okay.?” the girl asked me, which i nodded too. I felt her shift a bit and then she’d pick me up a bit, then placed me back on the bed. Looking down at me and smiling. I barely looked up, still panting and then smiled a little crooked smile back. 

“ Imma go get you some water, okay?” She told me, Which i nodded too and quickly covered myself up with the blanket. Yes I was hot, But i wanted to cover up my body and just cuddle with somebody. Amity being my target right now. 

After a little bit of listening to myself pant, i heard my door creak open, Then a soft click and the floor creaking. I looked up, Seeing a cup of water being given to me, which i quickly took and gulped half of it down, getting a laugh out of Amity.

“ jeez, You really must be thirsty.” She mumbled, Scooting into bed beside me. I snickered and nodded,” Yeah. i’m really worn out.” I muttered, Placing the water onto my nightstand and quickly turning over, looking at Amity with puppy dog eyes. She nervously looked back and looked around, I just wrapped my arms around her and then sighed.

“ can we sleep?” i’d mumble, She nodded and would get more into bed, Wrapping her arms around me as well and then sighing.

Before we both knew it, sleep had us camptive in their arms, both of us exhausted from the day we had before us, cuddling and sleeping away.


	7. Sorry not an actual chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just wanted too update

Hello! So, I’m so sorry but it might be a bit until the next chapter comes out because I got some really crappy stuff going on at home, and it’s making me not be able too work on the chapter at all. But, I promise that as soon as I can get back too it I will! I hope you all have a good day, and I just wanted you all too know so you’re not expecting a chapter really soon. But I promise that it shouldn’t be to-to long, just kind of can’t really write. Anyways, have a lovely day everyone!


	8. ~A vampires feelings..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, Amity finally gets too talk too Edric and Emira, and they finally find out about her and Boscha's little secrets, a long with Luz and Amity's.. But after finally telling them about it, They suddenly get interrupted by something..?  
> !! ALSO, AMITY'S POV !!

It’s been.. Seven hours? And I still somehow have not fallen asleep. How? I have no idea. Ever since the bite I've just been so.. Awake? Like all the time. And sometimes I'll get tired, But it’s more of a mental tiring. I can still sleep, but I don't feel like it right now. So all i’ve been doing for the past seven hours is going really deep into thought and then sometimes i will just stare at Luz. most of the time catching myself and then looking the other way like that would take the thought of her away. Spoiler alert, It didn’t.

But honestly who could blame me!? She’s just so adorable! And the way her chest rose and fell while she cuddled into my chest was adorable, And how sometimes she randomly mumbled something really random like this thing called.. Pencakes? A little confusing, but utterly adorable. But finally, I heard a little muffled groan, Then I watched as she pulled her face up to look at mine, And a little smile crept onto her face. Her cheeks lifted a bit and crinkling at the edge of her eyes.

“ Hi Amity~” She murmured, I could feel my ears flop down a bit and a blush creep up onto my cheeks, But i ignored that feeling and looked down at Luz with a twinkle in my eye.

“ Hello, Did you sleep well?” 

“ mhm. You’re comfortable.” That really made me blush. 

“ T-Thanks,” I muttered, Looking to the side and feeling her hand brush upon my cheek, cupping it and making me need to look back at her.

“ Amity..” She mumbled. My throat felt tight from how she spoke. So soft, and so gentle.. 

“ Hm?” I hummed, but shakily. 

“ Were you being serious when you said you loved me too last night?” I immediately froze. That was.. A really sudden question. My whole body felt like it was burning up. Do I be honest? Or should I lie? But it’s rude to lie. . And even if.. She did say she loved me first. But.. She kinda was horny. Yeah, that was kinda blunt.. But it’s the truth. I’m not dumb, Back too trying too find out what too say. I still don’t know. I’m stuck. I.. my brain is telling me no but my heart is rattling my body, Making my hands sweat and shake, And my whole body is heating up from just staring into her brown eyes, that seemed too twinkle when looking back into mine. 

“ I-I…” I spat out, just trying to make her think I didn't die on the spot. I could feel my eyes burn from simply not crying on the spot, I’m so worried. What if I  _ ruin _ our friendship? Or bond? What if she never wants to talk to me again? And if she breaks away from our bond..?

“ Amity..” She cooed, Then grabbed both of my cheeks and gave me a little smile,” It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with telling me.. But.. I just want you to know that  _ I do love you. _ .” 

…

That’s when I lost Control.. And it wasn’t because, oh i’m a vampire now. It’s.. My heart just bursted at those words, And my whole body moved on it’s own.

Are lips connected, and stayed there for a bit. I could feel Luz take her hands off my cheek but then she quickly placed them back onto my shoulders, And we just stayed like that. Her lips were soft, And now that i think of it.. I think what I tasted on her milkshake was a bit of her. Since her lips were on the same straw I drank it from. The cherry mixed with a chocolate taste. It was a nice taste honestly. God- that sounds so weird.. But i notice little things like this a lot more than i did, and i honestly think it was because of the whole, i’m now a blood thirsty vampire. I’m not sure if I'm comfortable or use too it yet.. But i think it’s going to be okay..  _ Maybe _ .. 

Our lips finally parted, And she stared up at me and smiled, I looked down at her and then cleared my throat,” S-sorry-”

“ No no it’s okay! Actions speak louder than words.” She spoke softly, her voice like music to my ears.. But her comment just made my heart beat even faster than the rapid beating already. 

“ O-oh..” I shuttered, then looked down a bit and processed she was still naked, Immediately looking away.

. “ M- u-uh.. M-Maybe you should put on some clothes..” I mumbled, Which she quickly looked down and laughed too.

“ S-Sorry!” She giggled, scooting out of bed and then waddling over to her dresser, for some reason I made sure to not look even though yesterday I stared at her naked. 

After a little bit of shuffling and drawers opening, I felt her grab onto my chin lightly and pulled my face to her, Smiling as I looked up at her, she kneeled on the bed, Making her taller than me. She laughed a bit which made me raise a brow.

“ How come you’re so cute?” She asked, Which made me grumble almost and sit up a bit more, feeling a cold chill run down my spine when my torso was revealed to the chilly air around us.

“ W-nn Noo you’re cuter.” I argued, Scooting closer to her and my ears flopping down whenever she started to rub my cheek with her thumb.

“ pft, I hope you know i will argue with you until you admit you’re way cuter than me.” luz admitted, Which i immediately puffed my cheeks out too and grumbled.

“ Fine, I will argue allll day! You’re way cuter! The most adorable thing ever!” i argued, She laughed and shook her head,” No you.” She simply said, giggling at the fact we were actually arguing over this. 

This went on for a bit, just no you are’s for what seemed like hours. 

But finally we got interrupted by my scroll suddenly buzzing, So i made a circle in the air and then grabbed it from the air, Looking at it too see Boscha blowing me up.

“ who is it?” Luz asked, leaning over to me and looking at the screen, Which i answered the call and then put it on speaker, Making the scroll float while I stood up and stretched. I think I saw Luz’s eyes lock onto my body for a moment and quickly look the other way, but of course I could just be imagining stuff.

“ AMITY BLIGHT.” Boscha screamed into the phone, Making me jump and clear my throat. 

“ boscha.” I replied, gaining Luz’s attention by waving my hands and then pointing at the dresser, mouthing the words,” can i get a shirt?” which she nodded too. I didn’t want Boscha making fun of me and making jokes that we probably had some..  _ Fun _ .. I mean she wouldn’t be wrong.. But I would prefer not to be humiliated. I walked over to the dresser and slid one of the drawers open, Already spotting a shirt that I wanted to wear.

It was a dark purple shirt with a weird skull looking thing on the front, But it was huge! So I quickly slipped it on and got a huge waft of Luz’s scent, Which made my nose twitch and I immediately looked at Luz, matching the scent with the face. 

“ So, Are you still at Round ears house? Because like.. I saw your brother and sister out in public and they were asking where you were.” She asked, Which i quickly snapped my gaze up towards the phone and walked to it, grabbing it and sighing.

“ did they mention mom or dad being mad at all?” 

“ No don’t worry, they said they told them you’re going to be studying at a friend's house for a couple days for a big test coming up.” She said, 

“ oh thank Titans.” i said out loud, grabbing my chest and a weight relieving off my chest.

“ yeah but they did kinda wanna see you today, So maybe call them up?” She spoke almost like it was a question.

“ yeah yeah, Me and luz probably will go over if she wants too.” I replied, Then looked up at Luz who was staring at the scroll, peering up at me and then smiling and nodding.

“ is that the only reason you called me?” I questioned, hearing some shuffling on her end which made a single one of my ears twitch.

“ Yeah pretty much, also just to make sure you’re alright and stuff.” she commented, Then groaned angrily,” but I’m dealing with something, So i’ll call you later alright?” She asked, Which i nodded,” Yeah yeah sure, bye.” 

“ bye.” 

Then the call ended, And i immediately clicked a couple times and pulled up a group chat with me and my siblings, tapping away on the keyboard and typing out.

**Hey, Boscha said something**

**about you all wanting to hang out**

**with me? When and where? And**

**can Luz come**

It almost seemed instant that two names popped up, showing that they read the message and one of them typing, my stomach closed in on itself from watching three little dots bounce up and down a bunch, But then they replied.

**Loser 1: cutie? Of course she can come! Also uh how about in like an hour or two at uhhhhh**

**Loser 2: I’m hungry Let’s get food**

**Loser 1: Sure, me and edric will head out soon, that alright? Maybe the stack shack?**

**Yeah sure, See you all there.**

  
  


Okay good, Luz can come. And she already was bouncing up and down about it, giggling in her own seat which made me look over and raise a brow.

“ You seem happy” I chuckled a bit, getting a very quick and almost aggressive nod.

“ Well duh! I haven’t seen your siblings in a while so it’s going to be so fun!” Luz exclaimed, I mustered a laugh and then stood, Stretching out my arms and sighing,” Would you like to go ahead and head that way then?” i asked, holding out my hand that quickly got taken by Luz’s soft touch.

“ Yeah!” she hopped up, walking too me and wrapping her arms around me giggling, my ears flopped down a bit and i could feel my cheeks get a bit warm.

“ Can i give you kisses?” She asked in almost a baby voice, Which i replied almost too quickly by shaking my head, getting a little peck on the forehead.

“ good! Now let’s go!” She spoke excitedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door, making me yelp a bit and follow her, Quickly getting out the door. I guess Eda already left this morning too because she wasn’t there, Maybe we’ll see her stand by the stack shack?

“ Hoot! Where are you two ladies going? Hoot hoot!” the dumb owl tube thing said, I snapped my head too the side and groaned a bit.

“ none of your business you-” 

“ We’re going somewhere to eat hooty, Want me to bring you back some food?” Luz asked, hushing my and giving a quick little smile at me.

“ oh yes! Hoot hoot! You’re so nice!” He yelled, Luz giggled and nodded.

“ Alright, me and Amity are going to go, I'll come back with some food okay?” She explained to the owl, the two of us already walking off before hooty replied, Which i’m pretty sure he just yelled yes. I kinda stopped listening to what he was saying and focused on Luz.

___________________

  
  


Me and luz had been walking for a while now, We finally got to the stack shack, And my twin siblings were already there. Both of them were leaning against the front wall, And as soon as they saw us they both stood almost in sink and waved their hands up in the air.

“ Mittens! Cutie! Over here!” Em yelled, I groaned at the nickname, but luz just seemed too laugh and then let go of my hand, Running up to them and stopping in front of them. I was going to take my time, I slipped my hands into my jean pockets that I just realized i hadn’t changed, But it’ll be fine. 

“ Hey Em and Ed, What’s up?” she asked, Em just laughed and shrugged,” Nothing much honestly, We had to listen to mom complain a bunch about Mittens not being home, but that’s about it.” She said, causing Ed to laugh as a reaction.

“ Yeah, She was not too happy, but she calmed down once me and Em lied and said she was at somebody's house studying.” he said. Now I was by Luz, hands still in my pockets and I sighed a bit shaking my head.

“ Sorry.. I ended up staying at Luz’s house for a bit and forgot to tell mom before going to her house, And last night..” I stopped and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, giving Luz a glance and then clearing my throat.

“ We were really tired from hanging out with Willow, Boscha, And Gus so we passed out as soon as we got home!” Luz said, crossing her arms and giggling,” Oh really? Sounds fun.” Edric said, Then looked over at the door.

“ we should head in before more people start rolling in.” he said, gaining me and Luz a nod and the four of us walked inside, Luz and Emira starting a little conversation about outfits, I think at least.. But not before long Edric walked over to my side and slipped his hands into his hoodie pocket, giving me a cheeky smile, Which i immediately frowned too.

“ What is it?” I asked him, my tone in voice deep and kind of aggressive, clearly that didn’t scare him one bit because he kept that stupid cheeky smile.

“ Well~ Why have you been at Luz’s house for so long? I mean, Yeah usually you go over.. But never for this long.. And on top of that, You didn’t even come to me and Emira and have a gay panick!” he mentioned, Throwing his hands up in the air and getting a groan from me. I mean.. The original reason for me staying was mainly because I was bit.. But i couldn’t just go, oh yeah! I’m kinda a vampire now and Luz is my bride, And on top of that i don’t even know what a relationship is, And we have the hugest bond ever. 

“ Awe mittens is all grown up! Not even coming to us as a flustered mess anymore!” Emira jumped in, Of course. Luz looking back and giggling a little bit, her giggle was so adorable- i couldn’t help but smile a bit at that, But quickly i frowned and then groaned, Pushing both Edric and Emira, Who were on both sides of me putting their hands up by their face like a child begging for a toy at a store, by their face. 

“ Can you all just stop it for two seconds!” I snarled, luz laughed some more and walked up to me, grabbing both my wrist and gaining my attention, Making me turn red and my ears pin down immediately. 

“ They’re just teasing you Amity, it’s okay.” She cooed, Which made me mutter some random words that came to mind, And then I nodded a little bit and sighed, Looking over at my twin siblings who were staring with twinkles in their eyes. That immediately got on my nerves, So i quickly stood up and growled at the two, Luz taking my hand while I was doing this which made me go quiet, And my ears pinned down. 

“ Awe~ When is the wedding!” Edric called, getting a smack on the back of his forehead by his twin sister, And a very long dramatic groan emerged from edric’s throat.

“ oh come on Em!” He said, But all of us looked over at luz whenever she started to giggle really softly, looking at me with a sweet gaze then at the others.

“ Well.. You all gotta wait a bit for that!” Luz said, With a wink and then some finger guns, Which made me somehow go redder, honestly i was probably glowing by now, And finally after that little dispute we sat down at a table. Edric and Emira already ranting about an unknown topic. Honestly i stopped paying attention to them, not really caring and also i got deep into my thoughts, And the same questions always popped up which were ALL on the lines of, should i tell Emira and Edric about this weird vampire junk? I mean, it was kind of hard not to get out of my head because each time one of them moved my nose twitched from a new smell coming into my senses. I could distinctly describe each person's smell at the table just a bit from sitting there because they moved all the time, And luz of course i already knew.

Emira had this weird appleblood kind of smell? Like apples and rocks, and I could tell she had been around some kind of animal, or a person that had an animal with them, if i’m being honest probably viney, with her being a beast keeper and all. And she also had a very tiny scent of mint? But honestly I smelt that on my own clothes, so maybe that was a blight thing. Edric though was kind of identical, but he had a lot stronger of an apple blood smell, And he smelt like more minty and without the animal smell, And he also had that smell of whenever you go into the woods, like the smells of the leaves and the wood. I’m guessing he was outside or something not too long ago.

I turned to Luz and got the normal scent she had. The Chocolate kind of smell as well as cinnamon, both of those things being something Luz has shown me in the human realm. And also whip cream, And.. Is that mint? Oh jeez i probably accidentally rubbed off some of my smell onto Luz. 

I’m guessing when thinking of that I must have gone red again, which I just recovered from because luz looked over and giggled raising a brow,” you’re red again Amity, are you okay?” She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder, and the twins both averted their gaze too me. 

I shook my head really fast and gulped really hard, it almost felt like i was trying to swallow a big piece of meat or octopus,” N-NO I’m perfectly fine!” I shuttered, waving my hands in front of me defensively. 

“ mhm, Say that all you want blight.” I heard a perky little voice beside us, And when I looked up I saw the pink skinned girl with a hand on her hip, and an arm around willow. 

“ also, by the way, I can smell the minty smell on you, on her, oh I would be scared to go into the room you all did something in.” boscha spoke truthfully, muttering the last part, but her words confused the twins, Making both of them almost in unison quirk their heads to the side like confused puppies. 

“ oh shut up Boscha.” I would mutter, feeling my cheeks heat up more than they already were, and I looked to the side, pinning my ears down. I could barely see how Luz got flustered over that as well, going a bit red and choking on her words.

“ What do you mean mint smell?” Emira asked, Which immediately got a little gaze from boscha and she covered her mouth, looking at me with a very concerned look.

“ Crap, She doesn’t know.” boscha whispered very quietly, I think the only reason i heard her was because i can hear a lot better now, And pick up on very little things. Like when we walked in, my ears immediately hurt, But i got use to the sound very quickly. 

Emira crossed her arms, giving Boscha a very unpleasant look and cleared her throat,” Boscha?” She spoke with a very intimidating tone, making me shiver a bit from her tone.

“ S-sorry uhm..” She looked around nervously, Emira suddenly giving me a glance and then turning her whole attention to me.

“ Mittens?” edric mumbled, I looked over at luz, her expression was the same as mine and boscha’s, And i think Willow’s as well, all of us not knowing how to explain this situation. 

“ H-How about we uh.. Talk about this somewhere private?” I murmured, Widening my eyes whenever the first thing Emira did was stood up and looked back at me.

“ Alright, Let’s go talk about it.. Because this is very.. Weird.” She muttered, looking over at her twin brother who stood up with her, Looking a little nervous and then followed my sister outside the little diner. 

I watched as Luz scooted out and I could hear her gulp, looking over at me and nervously smiling, leaning over to me a bit before speaking,” T-They won’t be mad or anything.. Right?” Luz whispered into my ear, Which i just sighed a little bit too and slid my hands into the hoodie I was wearing. 

“ I don’t know..” I whispered back, looking over at Boscha who was sweating, And Willow just patted her back. Hopefully they won’t get mad at Boscha for this, but i mean.. I was near death, so it should be okay, Right? I’d hope so.

All of us looked over at the twins and slowly started to walk towards them, keeping a big space in between them, And Emira ever so often glancing back. 

I looked down at my hands that were glistening in sweat, And i closed them into fist and opened them again, But soon I gasped quietly and turned quickly whenever luz grabbed it, giving me a soft, Reassuring smile which took a bit of weight off my shoulders.. _ But who was holding that weight now?  _

When we got outside, Emira quickly turned and cleared her throat before saying,” how private do we want this exactly?” Emira whispered to us, And of course boscha immediately had to blurt out,” Pretty private.”, Which made her look at her with a questioning gaze, Then she turned and barely saw an alleyway, And pointed to it,” is that good for you?” which me and Boscha nodded in unison, And when i looked over i saw Willow grabbing Boscha’s hand and looking up at her with loving eyes, Which made me smile a bit, hoping that Boscha calmed down just a bit. Now yes, Boscha can really get on my nerves.. But that doesn’t mean I don't wish the best for her. 

After we all walked over to the alleyway, and us all sliding into it, And going to the darkest part, I leaned up against the wall and took a sharp breath in, nervous for what was too come out of my sister, which i could barely see crossing her arms with her hip up a bit, And looking between me, boscha, and Luz. Willow really didn’t have a part of this, And honestly she could have left if she really wanted too but i guess she wanted to comfort her.. Girlfriend i think?

“ so, explain?” she said, her voice almost cutting all of us. 

“ exactly what are we explaining?” 

“ About the ’ Mint smell ‘“ She used quotations, But oh god she was not finished with her speech,” Exactly what do you mean by,’ Mint smell’? And you weren’t even close to Luz, how could you smell anything on her? I was right across from her and I couldn't smell anything. And Amity has been awfully quiet today, And we need to talk in Private? What. is. Going. On.” She used air quotations again, And then stomped her foot on the ground angrily, I could tell she had that same expression she always has on whenever she’s mad, and trying to say something. 

“ Well?” She said after a bit of silence, But I didn't want her too kill anybody there, since everybody was pretty nervous to speak up, So i finally spoke up.

“ Vampire.” is all I said, making her jerk her head too my direction.

“ What do you mean.. Vampire?” 

“ She’s a vampire. And she also saved my life from a vampire.” I spoke quietly, Scared of her reaction, but when I looked up I saw her eyes widened and she mumbled random things under her breath before getting interrupted as she was about to say something by her twin.

“ WHAT!? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US!! Is that why you’ve been at Luz’s!?” He Yelped, coming up to me and shaking me aggressively, Emira grabbed his arms and pulled him away from me, my vision was very dizzy, and I shook my head and heard Emira yell,” EDRIC STOP!! You’re going to give her whiplash!” she turned her head to me and placed a hand on her shoulder,” but really.. Are you okay Amity?” She whispered, I could hear the shakiness she was trying to hold back in her voice, And the only other time i really heard this from her was once whenever she heard some bad news about Viney, And, She used my name.. Instead of mittens.. So I knew she was really concerned for me.

“ Yeah. I am.. But there’s one more part to that story.” i murmured, Turning my head to Boscha who was crossing her arms and looking over at Emira and Edric. I could barely see Luz’s expression, And honestly she looked like she was tearing me up.. And that’s when I noticed the feeling in my chest.. Almost like there was a hole in my heart, So now it was my turn to grab her hand, Which i did. And she looked up and gave me a little smile, nuzzling my shoulder and staying attached to my side. Luckily, boscha told the rest of this, just a lovely story.

“ Whenever she was attacked by a Vampire.. She uh, Well.. died for a split second.. But i’m a vampire, A-and you know, we can turn other people into vampires.. So.. I panicked and turned her into one.” She said, squeezing her eyes shut in fear of seeing their reaction. But it wasn’t bad. Well.. it hurt to watch, but Edric and Emira both turned to me, and I saw tears in both of their eyes.

“ AMITY!?” Edric yelped, coming up to me and hugging me, Which my eyes twitched and flopped down. It wasn’t long when I felt more arms wrapped around me, and tons of sniffles. 

“ U-uhm.. Guys?” I shuttered, And both of them got off, but Emira kept her hands on my shoulders.

“ Amity.. Why didn’t you say that sooner?” She said softly, I looked to my side and gulped,” I-i dunno.. I was just kind of nervous too tell you..” I whispered back to her, She turned to Boscha and smiled,” Thankyou.. For helping her.” 

“ No, no don’t thank me!” She waved her hands in front of me, Stuffing her hands into the pockets of the team captain jacket she was wearing. 

“ uhm.. Mittens? What kind of vampire exactly are you two? Because, correct me if i’m wrong of course but, when you bite another vampire you turn into the one you got bit by right?” he asked, Which i nodded too,” Yeah, It’s the wills, Luckily. Which iconically is my favorite. Or the only ones I do like.” I looked to the side with a shrug.

“ You got a lot more lucky than that, human lover~” Boscha teased, poking her thumb towards luz, Which i pinned my ears down and hissed, Blush rising too my cheeks, And i think luz’s as well. 

Edric gasped, way too dramatically, And then put his hands on Luz’s shoulders,” YOU TWO!? You two are like, Brides!?” he said excitingly, I shook my head a bit.

“ more of she’s just mine.” I said honestly. I again could see Luz getting flustered from that comment, And she nuzzled her face into me a bit. 

“ well.. I’m glad for you two.” emira Said softly, patting my head, which made me grumble, But my ears twitched when hearing a weird noise from the darkest, Almost black part of the alleyway. I looked over at Boscha, Seeing she heard the noise as well, And then we both inched a bit too the noise, Luz Nervously squeaked, shrinking a bit, And without even realizing i had done it, I took my body and faced Luz, pushing my body into hers and using myself as a shield, And i just realized how i’m guessing i somehow got a little taller from being a vampire, I mean, it was the only logical explanation at least. 

“ A-are you all okay?” Edric asked, hiding behind Emira and looking over at me, And i shook my head,” There’s a strange noise over there..” I whispered, Smelling Luz and then immediately my whole mind just got taken away by her.

Her scent.. Her strong, Exotic, Almost toxic scent was taking me away, And making my whole body feel tingly again.. Like it does whenever I need a bite, but right now was NOT the right time, There was something in the dark, i need to protect luz, Not bite her.

I heard the noise again, it sounded a lot more like tapping, Something tapping again.. Metal? 

But whenever me and boscha saw what it was, our eyes widened and we both exchanged an unsure look, And she rushed over to Willow and growled a bit,” Guys. we need to go.” She Stated, Emira Looked at her and then at the darkness, walking out the alleyway and grabbing edric, Dragging him along, I picked up luz, making her yelp again and then i darted it out of the alley way, not paying attention to the others conversation,” A-Amity!?” Luz hid her face into the crook of my neck.

“ it’s dangerous there.” I simply let out before looking back, Widening my eyes when I saw something behind the others, And i automatically froze and then dug my heels into the dirt and looked at Boscha,” Guys hurry up!” I yelled back to them, Boscha looked back and barely saw a glimpse of what I saw, nodding and darting way ahead of the rest of us, Emira, luckily, Was super fast. So she grabbed onto her brother's arm and booked it.

But it caught up to me. I had what it wanted. 

_ It was another damn vampire that smelt luz’s Human blood. _

I barely got cut in the back by it’s sharp nails, making me hiss in pain, but then i jumped, somehow jumping high enough to grab onto a tree that was neatly aligned with some others, making the strange vampire run ahead and then look back, his eyes turned into slits and then he jumped up at me, which i yelped and then took a deep breath, Quickly whispering,” I promise you won’t get hurt, don’t look down.” Too luz before, In one motion i took a deep breath again and then threw Luz into the air, drawing a circle too levitate her for at least a bit, And then quickly tackling the vampire to the ground, Doing it hard enough to make some pieces of dirt fly up, And i quickly used another spell, Making an abomination hold them too the ground, And i looked up, Jumping onto the tree, then up too Luz and grabbing her before she started to fall, And hitting my feet onto the ground, running away from the vampire before the spell wore off or before he could even react too my actions.

Luckily, somehow, that worked. I could feel Luz's whole body go stiff and she was breathing heavily, probably from fear, So i leaned down by her ear and whispered.

“ it’s okay, I got you. I always have, and I always will.” I looked back, Seeing the vampire just getting away from my abomination, Which made me gasp a bit and i looked around and panicked, Running too a building and choosing to run into a store, panting and before anybody could really notice us, i ran to the nearest bathroom, Luckily it was a single bathroom, but we still couldn’t say anything too loud without somebody hearing. 

I would pant heavily, placing Luz on the toilet, yes, there was a toilet seat, and i panted, grabbing the sides of the toilet seat and leveling myself too about luz’s level, And then i made a circle into the air, watching my scroll appear and I looked too see Boscha calling, So i quickly answered it and put it on speaker.

“ AMITY! Are you okay!?” She yelled into the phone, My ears twitching and I sighed.

“ Y-yeah.. For the most part..” I said, Looking at Luz who was still shaking and breathing heavy, So i kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek, Feeling her wrap her arms around me and then whisper really quietly,” T-Thankyou..”, Nuzzling her face into my hoodie.

“ okay! Well uhm.. I don’t know where the vampire is, but i think it’s after Luz. I mean, She’s like the only human here, so her blood is a lot more, in quote, tastier. Which honestly I think that Willow’s is better..” 

“ OKAY, GET TO THE POINT!” I could hear Emira yell, Making Boscha continue.

“ Sorry, Okay, Amity. I need you to do something though, Like right now. Where are you?” She asked, I looked around and then at Luz,” A bathroom in a store.” I said, i could hear her sigh a bit before continuing. 

“ okay! Okay.. that’s good.. Okay, Amity listen closely..” She started, I nodded, humming a little,” mhm.”

“ I need you too..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA cliff hanger uwu  
> anyways, Again i'm so sorry about the delay! I really wish i could of updated sooner, But i was really caught up in stuff and my feelings have been all over the place, but this got my mind off of it for a bit so that's good. The next chapter will be out as soon as i can finish it! And also, if you all are interested maybe comment if you are but would you all possibly want my twitter, and/or instagram? it could be a way too stay updated, But i don't want too seem pushy towards that so -3- U  
> Anways, that's it! hope you liked this chapter! have a lovely day everyone!


	9. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Amity get's told too do something risky.. And when she tries too, She rudely get's interrupted..   
> -Starts off in Amity's pov and then later goes into Luz's for a tad bit-   
> ~chapter notes at end~

“ Amity, I need you to Mark her.” Boscha side, my eyes widening at that statement, And if i wasn’t in shock then i probably would be completely red. 

“ W-WHAT!? LIKE THE VAMPIRE ONE? I heard about that! This is not the time for that!” I yelled at her, covering my mouth when realizing how loud I was being, And then looked over at Luz who seemed oblivious to what we were saying. 

“ Mitten shush and listen!” i heard Emira say, Making me look down and go silent.

“ Amity, When a vampire marks somebody, Or in your case your bride, it marks them as yours, like you’re claiming them. And it makes their blood scent change too everybody BUT you. I think this would be how we could finally get people to not bother her and try to get her blood!” boscha spoke almost excited? 

I shook my head, That is a bond  _ Forever, _ Right? I don't think luz would want that on her.. 

But when I turned my head, Luz was looking at me with wide eyes, Which suddenly turned a bit more into softer, calmer eyes.

“ Amity..” she mumbled, Making me gulp, And i could suddenly only smell her. 

“ i.” I started to sweat, if i marked her, that’s a permanent mark on her body that she can never remove.. I don’t want Luz to look in the mirror and regret ever talking to me!

“ Amity. Do it.” Luz said, making me shoot up and look down at her with a confused gaze.

“ B-But luz this..” I stopped, Looking over at the scroll and grumbled, grabbing it and sighing,” I’ll call you back later, Boscha.” I stated, clicking the ‘end call’ button before she could say anything else, and then I turned to Luz who was still sitting on the toilet seat, looking up at me and then to her side. I could tell she was nervous, But i don’t know if she knew what this mark really was.

“ Luz, Y-You do realize this Single mark is going to be on you for the rest of your life, Right?” I asked, but to my surprise she nodded, making me re-question all my past thoughts. If she knew.. Then she’s being serious about this!? She really wants me to mark her.. Put something on her body that she will never be able to take off? And, on top of that, in a public restroom. 

But.. that was one of the only ways to get all those nasty vampires away, Right? I mean, yes i’m a vampire too but.. At least I actually love her. All of them just want her because of her smell. I want her because I love every little piece of her. So.. Maybe this was okay? 

She looked up at me, Then the side again, Then yet again, up at me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me down and making me gasp a bit, but our lips connected, her so devilishly soft lips..

After our lips were intertwined for a bit, our lips parted, just a tad bit, but She went in for more kisses after husky whispering,“ A-Amity..”.

I hummed, out lips dancing across one another, Almost like we were dancing in a full moon, Or whenever we danced at grom that one time when defeating grom together, That was really fun, And whenever my feelings for this girl really started to blossom. Luz took away my attention from those though whenever she licked my bottom lip, making me open my mouth a bit, knowing she wanted access, And i was just right about that. Ever so slightly, she put her tongue too mine, And we started to circle and fight almost for dominance, but in the long run I of course won.

Once i got my victory, I pulled away, smirking when looking down at her and taking my hand, grabbing her chin and making Luz look up at me, And with my thumb wiping away the little bit of our mixed saliva dripping down the corner of her lip, And realizing the look she was giving me. It was a really, Almost submissive look? 

But that's when I heard scratching at the door, and I snapped my head to the noise, hissing and then looking down at Luz with a very unsure look.

“A-Amity. Maybe hurry up..” She muttered, I looked down at her and gulped down all the things I wanted to say, just to argue against what she was so sure about. I didn’t know if I wanted Luz to have a mark forever, from me. I’m just so unsure, I feel like she’s going to regret ever even talking to me.

But it’s for her safety.. Right?

I took a really big, deep breath in, then looked down at Luz’s neck and gently pressed my finger tips onto her chin, pushing her chin up and then putting my face into the crook of Luz’s neck, giving it a soft lick and feeling the girls neck move weird, and her breath hitch. 

But it wasn’t helping that I heard a bunch of scratching and growling at the door. I could hear a few voices saying something, Then some more yells and screams. They were all becoming so loud, it was making me shake. But i don’t think this nervousness was actually from me.. Luz.. I'm so sorry you ever got brung into all of this.

“A-Amity there's-” 

“Luz, i know. I-I’m trying.” I shuttered, licking and sucking at her neck some more, making sure that my saliva would numb the neck. But this bite was big, And a lot deeper of a bite. I wanted to make sure to numb it enough. 

But it suddenly became too late.

I snapped my head back, Turning my body and seeing a big figure standing at the door. My hands clenched, and I glanced over at luz and took another deep breath in, And watching as the figure leaped too luz, And i quickly drew a circle in the air, And barely, just in time grabbing luz and suddenly everything around us turned white. I took a big chance with doing this spell, And i barely even knew it.. But I needed to get us away quickly before that  _ beast _ hurt Luz.

Whenever I opened my eyes, I looked around and saw we were in the park from the other day. And I looked down too see luz in my arms, Breathing rapidly and holding onto me tightly with her neck hidden into my neck. But I didn't use any time to think, And i bolted it out of the park- But then I felt a very sharp thing slice the back of my ankles, making me gasp and hiss in pain. Even though it hurt, my only duty at the moment was to get luz too safety, So i kept running, feeling a warm liquid running down my feet and a metallic smell soon coming to my throat. 

“A-AMITY!” Luz hollered, I felt her nails dig into my skin, but again, I didn’t care.

“I-I’m fine.” i said, looking back and seeing the same beast from before right behind me. But when I saw the vampire, they were hooded, making it impossible to make any feature out of them besides that they were Bloodthirsty. I would jump up, holding onto Luz with one arm and somehow grabbing onto a window on this building, digging my feet into the wall too keep balance, And then jumping up the building again, Landing on the top and running more ahead, looking back and frowning at the vampire who was still following me.

But it seemed like help came our way.

Boscha quickly scratched the creatures face, making them stumble back and the hood flew off of them, revealing their face. I never saw them before, but it was a tall older man. Disgusting. 

“Amity! I can hold them back! Just run and then mark her!” boscha yelled, making a circle in the air and blasting some crazy thing at the creature that somehow dodged it. 

“A.. WAIT BOSCHA!” I screamed, seeing the creature do the same exact thing boscha did but a lot more powerful. I looked down at Luz, who was shaking and sobbing in my arms, and then I widened my eyes when realizing I was as well crying And shaking. This emotion thing is going to get some getting used too.

I placed Luz down, looking down at her and taking my hand, And placing it on Luz's shoulder. Almost instantly she glowed almost, And i closed my eyes, trying to remain calm when doing this spell. It was a protective barrier. And if I was going to help Boscha, I need to make sure luz is okay first. It was almost like my body was doing things on it’s own though when it came too luz. Just things that seemed.. Natural? 

I finally opened my eyes, looking down at luz and wiping away a tear, only i could touch or get too luz. Since I was the one who made the spell. 

“I love you..” I whispered, She tried to reach out for me but I couldn't let her. It would hurt too bad. So i stepped out what seemed like a glowing box, And watched her try to reach out, but hitting it and little waves appearing on the box when she tried to get to me, then she started to pound on the barrier, Tears swelling more and more in her eyes.

“AMITY!” She yelled, But i couldn’t let her get hurt. Or anybody, So i turned, looking back at her one more time and then taking a deep breath, Suddenly bolting it towards the creature and extending my claws, And grabbing onto the vampires shoulders while i was on it’s back, Making sure to pierce his shoulders with my claws and i tried to slit his neck. Which yes, was dark.. But it was all I could do. But he grabbed me with his huge hands, And threw me onto the ground like an insect. 

“All i want.. Is that human.” he spoke, his voice was very hoarse and deep, And he jabbed a finger towards Luz who was still banging on the glass, And faintly i could hear her screaming my name.

“And that sucks. She’s not up for grabs.” I snarled, running towards her again and barely catching a glimpse of boscha looking wide eyes at me, A bad wound stinging on her legs that she was holding.

“And how come..?” the guy asked, Simply walking in a different direction and making me stumble, having to catch myself before falling. My ankles and back stung so bad.

“Amity STOP!” boscha yelled, I could hear her hiss loud.

“It’s not worth it! Just mark Luz!” she yelled, But i shook my head. I know it’s harsh of me. But something in my head was telling me to make sure this vampire had no chance of ever touching luz.. My luz.. 

My eyes stung, like they usually do when changing its color. I stared into the vampires dark orange eyes and then held my hand out, blasting a fireball at him that he just grabbed and threw back at me, I barely jumped away. 

“AMITY PLEASE!” Luz screamed, her voice breaking really harshly when screaming, And the fact that i could hear her so loud made me frown.

“Aw, little witchling getting weaker?” The vampire mocked me, making me growl, but before I knew it he harshly grabbed my chin and pulled me up, changing his grip onto my hand which made me choke out for air. 

“She will be mine.. Rather if you give her to me or if i take her by force..” he hummed, looking behind me and suddenly I could barely see in the corner of my eyes another vampire that looked similar to him snickering, Cracking their knuckles. I could see Boscha attempting to stand, Saying something to me, But i couldn’t hear.

“So just give up now before you end up dead.” he said, Which made me start snickering a bit.

“Vampires can’t die, Dipshit.” I snarled, But then I widened my eyes when he drew himself closer to me and grinned.

“Oh yes they can.. Every type of vampire has its own ways.. And lucky for you, I know exactly how you wills are.” he said, Dropping me to the ground and then i got grabbed by the other witch, And I started squirming around- But it seemed to not be doing anything. 

“A will dies off whenever it can’t have it’s Bride or groom after a long period of time.” He stated, looking over to Luz and snickering.

“Now.. once last chance.. Would you like to give me her, or die.” he asked, his arms folded behind his back. But he was NOT going to win this fight that easily. 

“You’re going too have too fucking kill me then. She’s never going to be yours. I’ll make sure of that.” I snarled, looking at him with slits in my eyes, and a look of rage. And he just scoffed. 

“Fine.. alright. I see.. Eddie, Take her off. I’ll meet you there.” he said, Snapping his fingers and disappearing. I looked up at the vampire who nodded, And tried to move around more, trying to maybe even bite the vampire, kick him, get out of his grasp, Anything.. But nothing seemed to work.

And just like that.. 

_____________________________ (luz’s pov)

She was taken away, in the flash of an eye. 

“NO NO NO NO AMITY!! COME BACK!!” I screamed, tears running down my face and the barrier suddenly leaving- And for some reason the first thing i did was bolt it too her direction, But i barely got grabbed by my ankle, And i looked down too see boscha glaring up at me with half lidded eyes, and a bleeding lip and legs. My eyes widened at her injuries, barely even noticing them.

“It’s okay. We’ll get her..” She said, taking a sharp breath in. I dropped to my knees, looking at her wound and my breath hitching from how bad I was sobbing. I could feel everything she was feeling.. And nothing was good. My head was throbbing in pain, my face was so puffy and my eyes burnt. 

“A-Amity..” I muttered, bursting into more tears and covering my face, gritting my teeth and feeling my sleeve slowly becoming wet from all my tears.

“Amity.. S-she’s gone! She’s going to die and it’s all my fault.. I could have stopped her i could ha-” 

I felt a hand go on my shoulder, And i sniffled, Looking up too see Emira standing there with a frown on her face, and tears swelling in her eyes.

“Luz..” She hummed, picking me up, surprisingly really easily, And holding me up in bridal style. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll get her back, Alright?” She said, but i just shook my head and felt a sudden pain in my stomach, screaming a bit and tensing up, covering my face with my sleeves again and not being able to breathe. Everything hurt so bad.. They were hurting amity and I could feel it. It hurt so bad..

“Boscha. What are we supposed to do.” Edric asked, I didn’t even say anything, I just listened and sobbed while being held by Emira. 

“Uhm.. f-fuck..” Boscha blurted.

“Sorry Boscha.. I got to heal this wound.” Willow spoke softly, barely even being able to hear her. 

I kept feeling a lot of sharp pains in my body, and my head was pounding so much that I could probably make a song out of the beating it was doing to my brain. I opened my eyes, Trying to stare up at Emira but suddenly I was seeing black splotches all around, Slowly filling my vision and making it unable to see anything, I heard a few screams before everything was silenced.. And it was like I was floating? Floating in a huge sea where nobody else would hear a single word I ever said..

And then I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! so this chapter is kinda short but uh it's okay TwT   
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Also let's not talk about how i literally teared up when having too write Luz crying like that- And Amity because i'm so attached too these two it's not even F U N N Y.   
> ANYWAYYSs, one person asked for my twitter so i'm going too give you all it, but i made a new twitter just for like fanfictions and stuff so i can post about when some will come out, Or maybe questions and stuff. honestly imma be surprised if anybody even follows me but- guess we will try anyways. :p  
> okay the twitter is: @br33zealt  
> or just use this link..? https://twitter.com/br33zealt (yeah i think that should work..?)


	10. AGAIN NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah

HI SO- i just wanted too say that on my twitter (cough cough, @br33zealt , Cough cough) I asked if people wanted me too make a bunch of different alternate continuations, and everybody voted yes (i only have like four followers so it's not a lot but shh) BUT ANYWAYS- But yeah imma do alt endings and post them as different stories- but the main one will be continued on here! So yeah. it may take a tad bit longer with working on alt endings and all but uh i'll try my best! (also wink wink, i am working on other fanfics as well so i promise im not just slacking (:   
Alright! have a lovely day! :3


	11. I hate nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wakes up, and finds herself quite confused.. but maybe this is a bit better then what she thought happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love my horrible summary's- Anyways, So yeah i finally posted. yayyy :3   
> I also am working on other fanfictions so i promise im not just sitting in my bed legit doing nothing.. okay maybe i'm kinda doing that but that's besides the point-

“Luz!” 

I had a raging headache by the time I started hearing somebody was hollering my name. And in a swift, confused motion, I sat up, feeling a sweat surface on my forehead.

“Luz!!” The figure hugged me, I shook my head confusingly and scooted back, trying to see who, or  _ what  _ was hugging me.

It was just King.

“Luz you were sleeping forever!” The demon shouted, I looked down and then around the room, I was in my room, on my bed. What.. Happened? Wait. 

“Where’s amity-” I blurted out, Scooting out my bed when I felt his little furry hand grab onto my wrist, Barely being able to hold onto it with one so he had to use two.

“She’s downstairs getting a lecture from Eda, Poor girl.” he rolled his eyes, clearly not understanding what happened. 

“Well can i see her?” I asked, And he shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t care! You better give me tummy rubs later though.” He huffed, Crossing his arms and raising his hips. I nodded and turned, Racing out the room and down the stairs, to meet no other then a furious Eda, And a silent Amity.

“A- Luz? Oh kiddo you are so lucky i care about you or your tongue would be gone.” She said, Coming up to me and stopping with a crossed arms and a little frown. Amity looked back at me and then gasped, Racing at me and grabbing me, And swinging her arms around me. I yelped a bit at the sudden hug, But then hugged her back, And buried my face into her shoulder.

Eda clearly stood confused.

“Amity what happened??” I muffled into her, And she, after spinning a bunch and making the both of us very dizzy, Sat me down. Keeping her hands on my shoulders. I raised a brow, still a little frightened at what I saw.. What I felt. Why was she here? Wasn’t she taken away??

“That stupid vampire wouldn’t stop trying to come after you so I kinda had to hurry up and mark you. But I didn’t know how to or anything so it was really new-”

“You’re glad you did it right or your head would be gone, and i don’t care about what your parents would have done to me!” Eda jabbed a finger at Amity, And the girl shrunk a bit. I stared confused, she marked me? I gently collapsed my hand around my neck, trying to feel for where the mark was. 

“Yeah, Anyway.. I ended up freaking out and biting you right..” The vampire came up to me and pointed at exactly where my hand wasn’t, the right side of my throat. I rubbed there now, Barely feeling a weird bump exactly where the spot was.

“Oh.” I mumbled, looking up at Eda who looked at me and sighed.

“Yeah, But the vampire realized what I did clearly by how it stopped causing chaos, And left quickly.” She sighed, And looked up at me with a crooked smile.

“B-But I thought the vampires like, Took you somewhere or something?? Didn’t you trap me in that thing to keep me safe, And Boscha got really hurt in the process and everybody-” 

“Luz, What are you talking about?” She looked at me with a soft gaze. I stared at her and annoyingly sighed, not at her! Just, Why didn’t she remember?

“Did you have a nightmare or something?” She asked, taking her hand and holding the side of my face. Her hand was so soft and tinder to not lean my face into the loving touch and just calm down a little.

“Okay, I’m gonna go cook something up for you all because you all are going to make me sick with all your heart eye cute stuff.” Eda announced.

“If you’re making me something please cook something edible.” I hummed.

“I know I know” She replied, surprisingly hearing me.

“Are you feeling okay? Like.. You’re not sick or anything right?” she placed the back of her hand onto my forehead, And i shook my head. I felt perfectly fine besides just being a little panicked. Who wouldn’t though?

“That’s good.. I was scared you were going to be like, Really funky today or really hurt.” She spoke truthly. I looked up at her and smiled. 

“Well, i’m not. I gotta be your fearless champion right?” I said in a teasing manner, Having a wide grin on my face and making the vampire that was holding my face smile- Then started to burst into laughter.

“You’re goofy.” she mumbled, I just nodded in agreement and then looked back at the door, And raised my head up.

“I wanna go see the others though.. So they know i’m okay.” I told Amity, She stared at me and nodded, Looking over at Eda and then back at me.

“Ms.Owl lady! We’re going to be back soon, I’ll bring back Luz in one piece!” Amity called, quickly scooping me up and drawing a surprised yelp out of me. Eda looked back and grumbled a little, “If she comes back passed out again I swear i’ll steal your tongue.” Eda waved a fist into the air, I looked back and giggled a bit, “we’ll be fine! I can protect myself as well,” I gave a single finger gun before Amity ran out the door, hooty yelled something but she didn’t care to stop, And mumbled something under her breath about the owl.

“Are you afraid of heights?” Amity looked down at me, stomping a heel down to come to a halt and making me stare up with a curious gaze.

“Not really, You get used to heights when flying on owlbert a lot.” I said, She nodded and sat me down on the ground, Raising up and making me realize she was taller than me, it’s the first time I thought about how much she grew from becoming a bloodthirsty creature.

She patted her back, making me raise a brow and then she chuckled a little, “get on my back.” She murmured, kneeling down a little and looking up at me. I mentally shrugged to myself, Amity wouldn’t want to hurt me. So I’m safe.

I spun around, hopping onto her back, And wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She looked back a bit, and wrapped her arms around my legs.. And at once she jumped up high, Making me gasp and bury my face into her neck. I don’t really know what exactly she was doing, All i knew is she was jumping high, grabbing onto something, Then jumping again. It was a continuous loop of this, And i just kept my face into her neck until i got a spike of curiosity- And i looked up to see she was jumping from tree to tree. It made me have some adrenaline run through me. 

“You okay?” Amity asked, I nodded very quickly. I was more than okay, this was awesome! 

“Good.” She said, And sped up a bit. And before we knew it, or at least  _ I  _ knew it, We were in front of Willow’s house. 

“Luz?” The plant witch looked up, She was working on what seemed like a garden in the front yard, It was nicely decorated and she had a sun hat on to block the sizzling heat outside. I smiled as Amity softly dropped to the ground, Almost angel-like, And then I scooted off her back and bolted it towards my friend. 

She smiled, Sitting up and coming towards me, And holding her arms out, Almost falling once I got to her from me, wrapping my arms around her so quickly.

“Willow!” I yelled, Squeezing her tight and making her weeze a bit from the tight hug, but she giggled and held me in her arms. 

“Are you okay? You really frightened me back there Luz!” She wiggled out of my grasp, And then looked straight at me. 

“Yeah, I’m still a tinnnyy bit shaken up, But for the most part i’m okay.” I grinned, then pointed a thumb at my heart, “I’m strong!” I announced, I barely heard a little giggle from Amity. Willow looked at me, And i saw her eyes wander around, looking a tad bit down and then suddenly squinting a bit.

“Did you mark her?” Willow asked, Clearly to amity. I looked back at the vampire that was walking up to me and she nodded a little sighing.

“I didn’t really want to, just because it’s a permanent mark.. But I wanted her to be safe.” She said truthfully, And Willow nodded.

“You better keep her safe. But Luz, Don’t worry! I got one too.” The witch grabbed the side of the collar of her t-shirt, and barely tugged it down a bit to show two little bite marks in her shoulder that’s barely noticeable.

“Oh, Well i’m not really that upset about it, But that’s cool! Why did she have to mark you?” I asked her, Leaning in curiously when I saw her look up in a thinking manner.

“Well.. it was just that she kinda got mad that this other vampire was taunting me or something and then threatened to bite me, but if you mark somebody then it kinda ruins the taste of your blood from everybody but the person who marked the person.” She explained, my eyes sparkled in amusement from the baskstory, And Willow looked at me and giggled.

“You still love backstories..” She mumbled, I nodded very quickly.

“Yup!” I popped the ‘p’. 

“I’m glad you haven't changed much..” The girl mumbled, Looking behind her a bit and seeing a little face poke out of the door, looking around and then once meeting willow’s gaze smiling and emerging from the cottage home.

“Oh, hey dad!” Willow called, the man walked up and smiled wide, Waving.

“Hello,” he said, His voice was a really sweet voice, Not that deep, and it had this nice ring to it that made you want to listen to him read you a story to sleep. He looked over a bit, meeting my curious gaze and smiling sweetly, coming up to me and holding out a hand, I stared at it, inspecting it before taking it into my own. 

“I’m Willow's dad,” He announced, I nodded and put both of my hands into his. Big mistake.

“Oh! Yeah yeah, I’m willow’s friend! Luz!” I said, Shaking his hand a bunch and then almost shrinking when realizing the awkward facial expression he was making. I looked at our hands and then quickly pulled away, nervously laughing. I could see Willow giving a little stare that screamed, Why did you do that?

The man looked over a bit, Seeing Amity and smiling, Although it seemed like there was a hint of disapproval.

“Amity, glad to see you over. Would you all want anything to drink?” he asked, I nodded very quickly, And Willow just giggled a little.

“How about some lemonade?” Willow suggested, her father immediately nodding in approval. 

“Yes! I’ll be right out in a bit. You all are free to come inside whenever you would like.” he said, Bowing a slight bit and I nodded, Looking over at Amity who seemed frozen into place. I raised a brow and tapped her shoulder, Making her jolt and look at me. 

“Sorry, got deep into my thoughts.” Amity mumbled, I smiled and patted her head a little, And looked at Willow who was staring at the ground and suddenly brightened up, Popping her head up and a lightbulb lighting up above her head.

“How about I invite Gus and Boscha over? We all can hang out here, if you all would like.” She asked, And i looked over at Amity and thought about the idea. It would be nice, but wasn’t Eda cooking? 

“I don’t mind.” Amity answered after a long pause.

“Eda’s cooking though, i don’t wanna make her cook and we end up not even being there to eat her food!” I complained, But amity suddenly raised her nose, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in through her nose. I raised a brow, And Willow looked over at me and shrugged once I looked at her in a questioning manner.

“She hasn’t even started. Would we be eating here?” She asked the plant lover, “well if you all want to sure,” she shrugged, Looking to the side.

Amity nodded, Looking at me and then coming up to me and hugging me quickly, I looked up and giggled, but then we both froze once she murmured, “I’ll be back in a moment bab-” Immediately she stopped and her whole face went red. I could hardly see Willow giving a wide smirk in the corner of my eye.

“Did you-” 

“I’m sorry! That came out on its own i didn-” Amity started panicking but i quickly hushed her by placing two hands on her cheeks, and making her look down at me. I smiled a little, And gave her a quick peck on the lips before mumbling, “it’s okay, be safe.” And at once I watched her almost melt, But she quickly nodded and looked to the side, And walked off a bit. Willow started snickering though, and I looked over to see her crossing her arms and raising a brow.

“Is that really the first time she called you babe?” the witch teased, making me blush flustered, And looked to the side, but i looked up and heard some footsteps behind me, And spinned quickly to see Boscha sitting there, On her scroll and popping a bubblegum. How did she even-

“Boscha is always calling me little pet names~” Willow teased, making the three eyed girl look up and blush a bit, grumbling and rolling her eyes.

“I will not hesitate to leave.” She threatened, And Willow giggled, walking up to boscha and just standing beside her.

“You won’t. You love me to much.” She teased yet again. I looked up at Boscha and raised a brow.

“How did you even get here?” I asked, and boscha looked up at me and sighed.

“Willow texted me and I immediately came over.” She said, I made a little, oh noise, Then nodded and looked behind me at Willow’s house.

“And I texted gus to, while you and Amity were having your cute little moment. He will be over soon.” She said, I nodded a little and then folded my hands behind my back, leaning forward and whistling a random little toon.

“Do you want to go inside?” willow asked, And I gave a tiny nod. It was really hot outside, And i was dying with curiosity. I really want to see how the inside of Willow’s house looks like.

“Alright.” Willow mumbled, Then walked in front of me and boscha, And the two of us followed her inside, But Boscha stayed beside me, leaning a bit towards me and sighing.

“Hey, you’ve probably been asked this a lot already but are you okay?” The girl asked, I looked over and nodded.

“Yeah, All i got is a weird feeling in my neck but that’s kinda obvious why i feel that, and i’m just a tiny bit shaken up. But i’ll be okay, Thanks for your concern.” I Smiled, And she started scattering herself up and grumbling.

“I don’t.. I don’t care- I just.. If you die, amity will get mad that I told her to mark you is all!” She mumbled, and I laughed a little, “You don’t care even just a little bit?” I asked, And she looked down at me and huffed.

“N.. maybe. Whatever! Don’t make a big deal out of it Round ears!” She whisper-shouted once we got into Willow’s house. I looked up, and took in the nice decorations. There were a lot of plants, But it made since with Willow being into plants as much as she is.

“Oh! Your house is so nice Willow!” I said, Walking beside her and hearing a little giggle come out of her, “Thankyou,” she got out before Willow’s dad came a little out of the kitchen and then looked up, raising a brow and then smiling.

“Hello Boscha, Where did Amity go?” He asked, And Willow looked at the door for a moment before answering, “She had to grab something real quick, She will be back shortly.” 

“Oh, Should i just set aside her lemonade for now?” the man asked, Willow nodded a little and looked at Boscha.

“Boscha, Do you want one?” Willow’s dad asked the pink girl, Who looked up and shook her head, “No thankyou, but thanks for the offer.” She said, Way to kinder than usual.

The man nodded, Placing the drinks onto the coffee table that sat in front of the couches, And he walked back into the kitchen. As soon as you walk in you get greeted with a nice living room, And then the kitchen lies not too far.

“Thankyou!” Willow called, And then looked at the living room couches, and sat at one, patting it beside her. Boscha came marching over proudly, but willow looked up and laughed, Pushing Boscha away a bit, “you don’t always get the seat beside me,” boscha sighed, And I just giggled, proudly sitting beside the girl and both of us laughing at the little look Boscha gave that was filled with jealousy.

“Fine, I’ll just sit with Amity once she gets here.” Boscha said, But at that moment the door opened and Amity came in, Looking over and then sitting on the couch beside me, making the whole couch filled.

“Nah, I’m good.” Amity crossed her arms, Making Boscha groan.

“You all are stupid!” The girl complained, And then took a seat in one of the arm chairs that sat on both sides of the couch.

“It’s okay Boscha, Willow will probably let you sit beside her later.” I said cheerfully, putting my hands into my lap and looking over at Amity, “What did she say?” I asked, Making the vampire look down and shrug, “Just to get you home safe, She’ll eat the food by herself and blah blah her and king will enjoy it a lot.” She used her hand to mimic a mouth talking, making me laugh and nod a little.

“Sounds like her.” I giggled. 

Soon that threaded into a million different discussions, some about family, others about Just witches, one was me telling them about a bunch of things in the human realm that it looks like they’ve never seen before and the others all staring in awe. And it was at things like Chocolate, That should be a crime! 

But chocolate also makes my stomach squirm, I still eat it though. Just not in big portions. 

But after a while of talking, Willow's dad came into the living room and cleared his throat, gaining his daughters attention rather quickly.

“Hey so, Imma go out for a bit, and pick up your dad from work. So i’ll be gone for a while, Are you all gonna be alright?” He asked, Willow nodded and looked around, Smiling.

“Yeah, We’ll be fine.” She said, And her dad nodded and walked to the door, opening it and walking out the house, disappearing from our sights. 

“Wellll, Watcha wanna do now?” I asked, Boscha looked at me and around the room quickly, almost scanning it, Then grinned.

“Willow, you got any board games?” She nodded her head towards the closet that was farther into the room, making willow look over at the closet and grin a little.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Willow asked the pink witch, who just nodded a bit.

“Game on.” She said, Amity and I exchanged a confused look before we realized exactly what we were about to do,

_ Hexes Hold’em. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I didn't want sad. So i fixed the sad. :,)   
> hope you like it. o3o


	12. AH SORRY THIS IS BIG BOI UPDAte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rwpkgjqelkrhweth

mmmm hi - TO START OFF, Happy new years and second, Sorry this is not an actual post and honestly I don't know if i want to continue this story. I'm debating on even deleting it just because i suddenly started to become a lot more uncomfortable with writing luz and amity having yknow, *sex* And It's making me not want to continue writing the story.   
NOW UH- I ammmm A little bit more okay with writing like the betas, So I'll probably do another story with them, But for now I'm not going to continue this story. I'm terribly sorry.  
BUT BUT BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
I'm a little too addicted to the vampires, And I made a lot of lure for them SO I probably will either maybe make a new vampire story with the betas, Or i might just do a whole other fandom because.. I'm into a lot and it's a little concerning. *I say as heathers is legit playing in my browser.*  
so yeah. I just wanted to tell you all that so then you didn't think that I was just taking long on the next chapter, I'm so sorry again- And I'll try to do a lot more different stories especially since it's a new year and i would like to feel like i've done something this year T-T  
I might not delete this- But i'm defiantly going to not continue.   
UH YEAh- HAve A GOoD DaY! :,)


End file.
